


Together Again

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Harems, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war rips Yunho and Changmin apart. Harem AU. (warning: rape/character death in beginning - not homin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rocketsprout for the beta!

[ ](http://s1210.beta.photobucket.com/user/xxfergiexx/media/togetheragain_zpse87fe6ad.jpg.html)

 

**1592 Pusan, Korea**

 

An ominous wind blew. The salty taste of a threatening force was near. But the enthusiastic boy running out of his house and across the gravel street was blissfully unaware. Jung Yunho had only one thing on his mind: _freedom_. He had just survived 3 hours of torture from his mother, forced into trying on numerous hanboks, and he was starting to become cross-eyed from all the colorful silks. His skin itched a bit from the new hanbok she forced him to wear now. One day, Yunho was going to find a job that required as little clothing as possible. It was shameful to think such a thing but this was the side-effect of having a fashion obsessed mother, one who seemed to find the greatest amusement in dressing him up!

 

Yunho crossed the street and maneuvered around the house there to the window he knew very well. Skulking as quietly as possible in his kkotsin, the silk shoes made it easier to remain light on his feet, Yunho picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it at the wooden shutters of the window. When there wasn’t a response, he sighed and tried again. After the third shot a dark head peaked out.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Yunho gave his best friend a lopsided smile. “Come out, Chami! Let’s go play!”

 

Changmin gave him a once over and cracked up laughing. Yunho tapped his foot on the ground, impatient, and not in the mood to be made fun of. “Yes, I know I look like a fool.”

 

Coughing, Changmin looked back into the house then hopped over the window sill, landing steadily next to Yunho. “Hyung, mom will kill me if she knows I’ve snuck out again.”

 

Yunho rolled his eyes. “This paranoia over a Japanese invasion is ridiculous. The Japanese can’t be that stupid.”

 

“We are their passageway to China,” Changmin reasoned as they walked down the pebbled pathway to the Nakdong River. “Father is even more quiet than usual. Mother is smothering me. I can’t be out late, hyung.”

 

“Don’t worry so much, Changmin,” Yunho waved away the younger boy’s concern. “We’ll just have a little swim. Nothing’s going to happen in a couple of hours.”

 

Changmin looked up and down the river when they reached the Eastern bank. Yunho began to strip out of his hanbok, tangling himself up in the fabric immediately. Changmin put a hand to his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh. When Yunho got caught up in the oversized durumagi, he flapped his arms and made chicken sounds. Changmin lost it then, booming laughter echoing through the trees.

 

Things became serious when Yunho really couldn’t unravel himself from the hanbok’s evil clutches. “Help, Chami!”

 

Changmin helped him unknot the tie on the front and freed Yunho’s arms. The silk cloth slid from Yunho’s shoulders, leaving them bare, and the younger boy glanced away shyly. Yunho smiled devilishly and said, “Why are you always so embarrassed? We’re both boys! Now, come on and strip, Chami… I don’t want to get into the water alone!”

 

Shaking off his embarrassment - especially when Yunho jumped into the river naked - Changmin took off his traditional loose pants and jacket. He slid into the water more cautiously, laughing at seeing Yunho clinging desperately to the river bank.

 

“Hyung… why do you like swimming so much if you can’t do it on your own?”

 

Sweeping back his shoulder-length black hair, Yunho gestured for Changmin to come closer so he could latch onto him. Once Yunho had a grip on the younger boy, they both submerged. Changmin brought them both back up, coughing. “Just hang on to the edge, hyung… I can’t carry us both…”

 

Yunho spit out river water on the grass and contented himself to holding the edge whilst kicking out his legs. “The water feels great!”

 

Changmin swam down river, then pushed back through the light current to Yunho’s side. “Yeah, it feels good. But let’s not take long…”

 

“Why are you such a worry-wart, Changmin? I’ve been stuck in the house all day with mother. She’s been too clingy lately.”

 

“I’m used to that from mother,” Changmin sympathized. “Father practically ignores me though.”

 

“At least you have a father,” Yunho mumbled, surprised at the bitterness that spilled out. Yunho had never met his father. The man apparently abandoned him and his mother when Yunho was just a baby. He knew he should stop feeling jealous of Changmin’s two-parent, wholesome family status. What was the point in being jealous of something he never had and never will have?

 

Changmin grew silent but swam closer until their shoulders brushed. Yunho understood, thankful for the silent support. They leaned on each other and the river bank, gazing up at the burnt orange evening sky.

 

“Will we always be best friends, Chami? Even if something separated us?”

 

“Always, hyung,” Changmin replied. “Hopefully –”

 

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 

The air shifted. Birds scattered. Yunho jerked and almost slipped into the water but for Changmin catching him. The loud guns shots startled him. He felt Changmin shake beside him. “Hyung, we need to get out. We need to go home. Now.”

 

Unable to think of the many reasons for those gun shots, Yunho complied. They dressed quickly and raced up the path. As they approached the village, their pace slowed down at the sounds of yelling and screaming. Yunho dragged Changmin behind a bush and they peeked around stealthily.

 

The villagers were running around in disorder as men in foreign uniforms abused and killed them. Changmin stood up from cover and ran towards his house, dodging around the chaos.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho shouted and ran after him. Ahead of him, Yunho suddenly remembered his mother just as his friend made it inside his own house. Switching directions, he ducked and wove through the crowd. Before he could go inside, the front door slammed open, revealing one of the uniformed men. The man exclaimed in triumph, gripping Yunho by the scruff of the neck and pulling him inside.

 

In his shock, he couldn’t decipher his mother’s screams from the screams outside. His mother was laid in the middle of the floor, five men surrounding her as they took turns doing something disgusting to her. Yunho looked on in horror. Men were parting her legs and putting their disgusting private parts inside her. Yunho began screaming and kicked the man holding him.

 

“Mother!” His mother saw him and cried harder.

 

How Yunho wished she could be measuring him for a new hanbok in their once peaceful home. Crying, Yunho kicked the men around her. The men all stepped back and laughed at him. “Stop it! Leave her alone,” he yelled. “Hurt me instead!”

 

The men laughed harder, all of them speaking in a language he didn’t understand. One tried to touch him and Yunho bit him. He grabbed his mother’s hand for a split second before he was jerked away and so was she. They were dragged out of the house and across the street to Changmin’s house. Taking his eyes off his abused mother, Yunho saw Changmin kneeling by the doorway… Changmin’s father lay dead on the ground.

 

“Chami!” Yunho tried to go to him but the men wouldn’t let him. Changmin turned his head slowly to stare… Yunho had never seen the boy looking more traumatized or scared. Changmin’s mother was also held captive and made to stand by Yunho’s mother.

 

The men seemed to be arguing now, loud and staccato. Yunho held on to Changmin’s gaze, hoping it would calm the younger boy. Their mothers were suddenly being taken away.

 

“YUNHO!”

 

”CHANGMIN!”

 

Both women screamed for their sons but were hit across the face. Yunho watched helplessly as his precious mother was being taken from him by monsters. The boys were also forced away, but in an opposite direction.

 

At dusk they were herded onto a ship and shoved under deck, locked behind metal bars.

 

These men were the Japanese, Yunho was sure of it. Who else would hop on a ship and try to invade them? Yunho pieced it together because Changmin wasn’t speaking to him. They were side-by-side in this jail, separated by metal bars.

 

Resting his head on the cold metal, Yunho watched Changmin. The younger boy was huddled in a ball on the ground, facing a wall. “Chami?”

 

A bleak response came back, “What?”

 

“Tell me you’re okay,” Yunho asked desperately. “Please hold my hand.”

 

Changmin ignored the request. “I lost my father today. Nothing will ever be the same again.”

 

In bewilderment, Yunho asked, “What could they want with us? Why keep us? Why not kill us? What do you think will happen to our mothers?”

 

Changmin’s shoulders shook. “Stop! I don’t know!”

 

Yunho regretted throwing all those frightening questions at his friend. “Chami, come here.” He reached a hand out through the bars. He sought for the comfort of Changmin’s eyes…those wide brown orbs always made his heart skip a beat.

 

Changmin sat up and warmed Yunho with those chocolate eyes as he held out his hand to touch Yunho’s fingers. “What could they want with us? With two 16 and 15 year old boys? I’m sure they’ll find uses for us… to make them money.”

 

Fear stabbed Yunho’s heart. “What if we get separated?”

 

“Remember _always_ hyung…”

 

The Japanese men would come down occasionally to let them out for restroom privileges and even gave them food. Changmin noted darkly, “They want to keep us healthy. That’s not a good sign.”

 

Yunho disagreed with him on that though. Why would these men be taking care of them only to hurt them later? There would be no win in such a strategy.

 

But apparently these men did have a strategy because over a few days, more boys filtered into their jailed cells. And not just any boys but good-looking, slim boys. Yunho introduced him and Changmin to each one of them, if only to get more information on what was going on outside this ship. The new boys were from different areas in Korea as the Japanese being moving further North towards Seoul. Taemin, Key, Sehun, and Kai were, for the most part, quiet. Yunho grew tired of coaxing them to talk. Each of them found a corner of the cell for their own and stayed there. Yunho and Changmin would stay close to each other though, not even talking, just drawing comfort from proximity.

 

Two other boys joined them another few days later: Kris and Luhan. These boys actually talked to Yunho though. They were Chinese spies. The Ming Empire was in an uproar about the invasion from Japan. Their parents were politicians and Kris and Luhan had been living in Korea since they were very young.

 

“But it’s cruel to place you in harm’s way,” Yunho pointed out, baffled at how parents could do that. “They don’t even know what the Japanese will do to you.”

 

Luhan shook his head. Kris told Yunho, “It’s for the greater good. They know what they’re doing. And Luhan and I know because I understand Japanese. The men were talking about selling us.”

 

All the boys in the cells looked up, listening attentively now.

 

“Sell us to whom?” Changmin asked, turning pale.

 

Kris answered, “Harems. Specifically, we’ll be taken to a _shounen_ harem.”

 

No one but Changmin, Luhan, and Kris knew what a harem was. Yunho asked, “What is that? Will we be tortured?”

 

Before Kris could answer, Changmin told him, “Yes.”

 

“It’s not the violent type of torture,” Kris argued. “We’ll be required to provide sexual pleasures. They will actually treat us very well.”

 

“We’ll be whores, you mean,” Changmin snapped back. Yunho reached out a hand to soothe his friend. Kris glared at Changmin with sharp eyes and suggested, “Would you rather be in the middle of the battle being raped and tortured and killed? Because that’s what they are doing to the boys they don’t find favorable.”

 

Taemin whimpered and Yunho stood up to go comfort him. The other boys were staring off into space. Luhan was whispering with Kris. Changmin rested his head against the bars, watching Yunho talk with Taemin.

 

“It will be okay,” Yunho reassured him, patting Taemin’s arm.

 

Tears rolled down Taemin’s face as the younger boy said, “I want my mother.”

 

The rest of the boys were all staring at them now. The tension in the jail cells was palpable. Kai, Sehun, and Key looked like they wanted to comfort Taemin as well but were holding back. Yunho wrapped an arm around the boy… Taemin immediately leaned in and started sobbing. Yunho offered what he hoped were genuine words of comfort, “Everything will turn out for the best in the end.”

 

“How do you know that, hyung?” Changmin asked the question in all the boys’ minds. Sehun and Kai and even Luhan looked at Yunho like his answer would be their anchor during the storm.

 

He looked back at each one of their handsome, dirty faces and reasoned optimistically, “Because everything happens for a reason. And we all survived and are here at this moment because that’s what was always meant for us. Let’s live day-by-day and learn from both the good and bad things that happen to us.”

 

Yunho wasn’t entirely sure he even believed the words he was spewing but it smoothed the worried lines on the boys’ faces. Even the calm Kris, the one who seemed okay with the situation, appeared to relax against Luhan. Changmin’s fingers twitched against the bars. Yunho patted a sleepy, tear-streaked Taemin and slid closer to his best friend. Changmin touched his hand and sounded like a little boy as he said, “Hyung… please, never change.”

 

Yunho squeezed Changmin’s hand. “I pray _you_ don’t change. Don’t lose yourself, Chami.”

 

Yunho feared what losing a father and being sold would do to his dear friend. Changmin was prone to restraining his anger and holding grudges, especially against bullies in the neighborhood. What if Yunho wasn’t around to help his friend sort out his repressed feelings? What if it wasn’t just iron bars keeping them apart and they get separated for real? Yunho grew up without a father… now he has to live without a mother… but to go on in this world without Changmin was unimaginable.

 

Leaning in, Yunho said softly, “Chami, about your father… I’m so sorry. I’ve –”

 

Changmin pulled his hand away. “I don’t want to talk about it, hyung. The man ignored me for most of my childhood and how he’s dead. What matters is what will happen to my mother… I will find her one day. That’s all that matters…”

 

Yunho worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Do you think our mothers were sold too?”

 

“They’re older. Who knows what will or has already happened to them.” Changmin looked haunted by the thought. Yunho’s guts were twisting into knots thinking of his sweet mother bleeding, dying somewhere alone.

 

The next day, the ship began to move again. Alarmed, all the boys stood and looked up… there was a lot of boot stomping on the upper deck. Kris said through the tense silence, “It starts.”

 

For the next long hours, the boys were still taken care of and fed. The wait was agonizing for all of them, though, and they buddied up for comfort. Taemin stuck with Key. Sehun with Kai. Kris and Luhan already came together. And Yunho spent it roaming between the three pairs and Changmin.

 

He couldn’t sit still.

 

Even though he knew what to expect now, it didn’t make things any easier. His imagination conjured all kinds of nightmarish scenarios of being touched by strange men. It made him sick to think about. He lacked any experience. At 16 years old, Yunho understood sex but nothing passed the basics. He never had a father to explain anything to him. He wondered if Changmin would know… they had never really discussed such things before. It occurred to him that men would be touching Changmin. Would Changmin have to kiss these men? Yunho couldn’t imagine his Chami doing that. The boy got bashful when Yunho stripped in front of him. What if _he_ was the one to touch Changmin? His friend would let him; Yunho was sure Changmin would let him do anything, touching anything…

 

Imaginative images of sex coupled with Changmin flashed through Yunho’s mind making him hack a cough as he choked on his own spit. _No!_ Yunho ordered himself. _Stop, don’t think that way about your precious friend!_

 

Yunho didn’t intend for the others to hear him, but all the boys turned to him in unison when they overheard him ask Changmin, “How much do you know about sex?” He suddenly had to know.

 

Yunho self-consciously tugged on the sleeves of his dirty hanbok. Changmin stared at him in shock and said, “Hyung. Seriously?”

 

A few chuckles from some of the boys had Yunho flushing and wanting to curl up into a ball of embarrassment. Changmin mumbled, equally red in the face, “I don’t know what to tell you, hyung…”

 

Kris spoke up, “Don’t worry, Yunho-hyung, they’ll teach us what we need to know.”

 

Yunho nodded mechanically, still red faced… he wanted this topic to die now. Changmin gripped the bars tightly and insisted quietly, “I will never let them touch me.”

 

Kris placed his chin in his palm and responded straightforwardly, “Realistically speaking, you won’t have a choice. It will become our way of life. The whole process, at least from what I’ve been told, is a bit systematic in choosing where we stand and how we will please them sexually. The –”

 

The ship rocked roughly, sending them all sideways and causing Yunho to clutch his stomach… the abrupt motion was making him ill. Once the ship righted itself the boys relaxed again. Kris finished his explanation, “The way I understand it, we will be split into two groups: Tachis and Nekos. I wasn’t told the true meaning of those terms, though.”

 

The boys sat in contemplative silence, digesting this new bit of information. Yunho didn’t care which group he was in so long as he stayed with Changmin. His best friend had a look of disgust on his face, and Yunho could foresee whomever bought them was going to have his hands full with Changmin.

 

They all fell asleep after dinner. Their meals were always small portions, just enough to appease their hunger. Mealtimes made Changmin grouchy since his friend was used to large, unlimited portions. Yunho would always offer up his meal to Changmin, but each time he rejected it, and every time laid his head on Yunho’s shoulder through the bars as a way to thank him for the offer. Yunho tingled, longing to hold Changmin.

 

Hours later, when the anchor pulled the ship to a stop, they roused from their slumber just as heavy boots stomped down to the lower deck. Each one of them were ushered out of the jail cells and to the upper deck. Yunho shielded his eyes from the sun light. He breathed in the cool breeze… thanking God to be able to breathe fresh air again.

 

The sky was bright blue, not a cloud in sight. They were marched off the ship, Yunho focused on the back of Changmin’s head as they walked down a ramp. The moment his foot touched Japanese soil, his insides began to quake. Loud Japanese assaulted his ears as they were shoved around to stand in a line. He covertly hooked his pinky around Changmin’s, hiding their hands behind the flowing robes of his hanbok. Beside him, he could hear his friend breathing hard but was too afraid to look. Instead, Yunho kept his gaze on the army in front of them.

 

The men were arguing about something, eyeing each one of them shrewdly, leering at their bodies. One man that looked like he was in charge moved them about, rearranging them, and Yunho was forced to release Changmin’s pinky. Eventually Kris, Sehun, and Yunho were on one side with Luhan, Kai, Taemin, Key, and Changmin standing opposite and facing them. Muttering under his breath to Yunho, Kris said, “We’re the chosen Tachi… based on our looks.”

 

Dread plummeted to the pit of his stomach. Yunho made eye contact with Changmin and saw the same dread reflected in Changmin’s eyes. They were going to get separated. _No, please, please, God_ , Yunho prayed. _I can’t lose everything!_

 

The men began hushing each other. A revered silence rippled amongst the Japanese soldiers. Two boys, whom Yunho figured to be a tad older than himself, dressed in prince-like attire floated down the aisle of soldiers with arrogant nods thrown to the right and to the left. The princes stopped in front of the two lines of boys and assessed them with sharp eyes.

 

The prince a hair shorter than the other stood in front of Yunho’s line… he seemed to be choosing them and trying to debate the exchange.

 

It was happening.

 

This was it.

 

He must say good-bye to Chami.

 

The tears trickling down Yunho’s grubby cheeks were mirrored by Changmin. He wanted to reach out, hold his friend’s hand and run away with him. Even if they were caught, even if they were killed in the attempt, he’d have another moment with Changmin.

 

The princes stood straight in front of them and announced in perfect Korean, “Hello, young ones.”

 

Yunho’s eyes widened at hearing his native tongue. How did these Japanese men know Korean? The prince stood in front of Changmin’s line announced, “I am Lord Kimaru Hero.”

 

The other announced, “I am Lord Kimaru Xiah.”

 

Brothers, it seemed. Kimaru Hero was almost doll-like in appearance, but had a cold face, whilst Kimaru Xiah had an eerily friendly face. Yunho shivered. Were these men taking them away together or in separate groups?

 

Lord Hero snapped his fingers and flipped his hand for Changmin’s line to follow him. Xiah did the same but was taking them in an opposite direction. Yunho saw Changmin gasping. Without thinking, Yunho ripped his body from the line and called out, “Chami!”

 

Lord Hero’s head immediately snapped towards Yunho, eyes narrowing. Yunho held his stare and pointed at Changmin, pleading, “Please, can’t I stay with _him_?”

 

Lord Hero glided towards Yunho and took him by the chin, turning his head from side-to-side. Softly, he asked, “Why?”

 

 _Why?_ Yunho screamed inwardly but answered, “Because he’s my friend.”

 

Lord Hero considered the answer then pursed his lips. “I have no use for _friends_ in my harem. It leads to trouble and distraction.”

 

“Please…” Yunho had no pride… not when it came to clinging on to the last thing that was _his_.

 

“Interesting,” was all Lord Hero said before letting Yunho go and approaching Changmin. When Lord Hero touched Changmin’s shoulder, the boy flinched. When Lord Hero’s touch slid downward, Changmin went completely rigid. Yunho wanted to go to him but a Japanese soldier held him captive by the arm now. Lord Hero went further and reached up to caress Changmin on the cheek. His friend swung his arm up to slap Lord Hero. The loud smack resounded across the sanded area… the men and boys watching all gasped. Yunho held his breath, scared of Lord Hero’s retaliation. But the action seemed to amuse Lord Hero and he laughed… and even halted the soldiers around him from punishing the rebellious boy.

 

Rubbing his cheek as he turned around, Lord Hero said to Lord Xiah, “I think this boy is in the wrong line.”

 

Lord Xiah laughed along. “Yeah, it would seem so. Come here, boy!” Changmin moved, jogging to Yunho, who moved closer and grabbed his friend’s hand. Lord Hero commiserated, “That is touching.”

 

Lord Xiah adjusted his robes with a bored air, “Are we making an exchange, Hero? Or do you want me to keep both?”

 

Yunho’s hand tightened around Changmin when Lord Hero’s eyes settled on him unfalteringly. _Don’t separate us, please!_ Yunho begged silently. Lord Hero put a hand on Yunho’s cheek. His hand was soft and a bit cold, and Yunho shuddered at the touch.

 

Lord Hero smiled and replied to his brother, “Yes, Xiah. Definitely an exchange. You can have the brat. I want this one.”

 

“Please, no!” Yunho shouted, as two soldiers began pulling Yunho and Changmin apart, their hands still trying to grasp each other. Changmin cried silently when their hands slipped, one of the soldiers pointing a gun at Yunho’s head to shut him up. Lord Hero barked at the soldier and Yunho was released. Lord Hero yelled out a few more orders and Yunho, Taemin, Kai, Luhan, and Key were all pulled away. Tears blurred Yunho’s vision as he looked back over his shoulder. Changmin was staring back, moving farther and farther away. Sniffling, Yunho raised a shaky hand and crooked a pinky at his best friend. Changmin stumbled a bit as he crooked a pinky back.

 

_Always – Don’t forget._

 

Yunho let his tears fall freely on the long walk to the boat. His stomach churned; he’d truly lost everything.

 

Lord Hero was astride on a horse and he slowed it down to walk beside Yunho. “I will be taking you to your new home,” Lord Hero commented off-handedly. “You will soon forget your friend.”

 

Yunho choked on his tears as the young lord rode off to the head of the procession. Taemin slowed down to walk beside him and held his hand. Yunho was grateful for the comfort. “Do you think he’ll hurt us?” Taemin asked him.

 

Recalling how Lord Hero kept the Japanese soldier from hurting him, Yunho reassured Taemin, “I don’t think so.” He prayed his assumption was correct.

 

Once they had walked the long stretch of beach, they were met with an elaborately carved boat. Lion faces were carved on the pointy ends of the boat. Lord Hero stepped onto it first and he motioned the soldiers to bring the boys on too. When Yunho was hauled in, he was seated next to Luhan, who already looked resigned to the situation. Leaning in, Yunho asked, “Do you understand Japanese? Do you know where we are?”

 

Luhan tilted his head towards Yunho to answer, “No, not like Kris.” Yunho noticed the emotion in the other boy’s voice when he said _Kris_. Maybe Yunho wasn’t the only one to feel a loss.

 

Lord Hero must have heard them because he abruptly announced, “We are in Kitakyushu. And soon we will arrive in Hiroshima – to my villa.”

 

Yunho gnawed on his lips. _Mother, where are you? Chami, where are you?_ He was frightened of forgetting them one day. He was so lost in thought; he didn’t notice the boat stopping. When a soldier hauled him up and out of the boat, he shook himself out of his daze.

 

Lord Hero climbed onto his horse and informed the boys, “Welcome to Hiroshima, my boys.”

 

Yunho looked around, taking in the numerous, thick trees in the distance. A horse and carriage watched at the border of the dense greenery. Yunho was last in line with the boys because he was busy taking in the flowers nearby. A hand appeared in front of his face and a voice said, “Come up, ride with me.” Lord Hero doll eyes blinked at him expectantly. Yunho hesitantly took the young lord’s hand and he was lifted easily by a soldier to straddle the horse behind Lord Hero.

 

Yunho jolted when the horse started trotting. Automatically, his hands came up to grip Lord Hero’s silk Japanese clothing. Lord Hero laughed and asked, “What’s your name?”

 

He mumbled, “Y-Yunho.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“16, my lord.”

 

He heard a smile in Lord Hero’s voice. “I like hearing you say _my lord_.”

 

Yunho didn’t know how to respond to that so he watched the passing scenery. They had reached a leveled road, the carriage wheeling along behind them. Hiroshima was lush with vegetation and the beach could be seen from his perch on the horse. If he wasn’t being held captive, he would love to run through the trees… with Changmin.

 

 _Changmin._ His chest hurt thinking about Changmin. _Chami, what are you doing now? Are you rebelling? Are you being treated well? Please, let Lord Xiah be treating Chami well!_

 

They rode for a while until they reached another forest but they remained on the trail. The trees hung like a vast canopy over their heads protecting them from the sunlight. In the distance, their destination loomed – a house with curved, triangular slopes and a pointed roof. An elaborate elephant-shaped fountain was erected a few feet in front of the main entrance. The horse and carriage halted. Two men in simple robes came rushing out of the house to help the boys out of the carriage. One of them walked over and bowed to Lord Hero in deference, then helped Yunho climb down off the horse.

 

“Mamoru, all the boys should be taken to Heenim,” Lord Hero ordered as he handed the reins to the other servant. “Makoto, take Nao to the stables and feed her.” Makoto, a thin, small man, bowed. Mamoru, who had a harsh face and a stocky body, led Yunho away to the rest of boys standing near the fountain. “Go on, boys,” Mamoru said in accented Korean, nudging them along through the front door.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened at the wonderland of blood red silks and embroidered pillows in the large center room of the house. Four wooden pillars squared the room, the red silks hooked around them like curtains.

 

White screen doors with wooden borders lined the house on both sides of the large square room. Mamoru gently pushed them on to a room at the end of the house. Sliding the screen door open, Yunho and the others filed inside. His eyes caught the most vibrant sight – a young man with long, dark red hair was lying on a puffy, pink pillow and eating grapes. At their entrance, the young man clapped his hand excitedly and exclaimed, “Oh Mamoru! They’re perfect! Lord Hero should be proud!”

 

“For you, Heenim,” Mamoru ushered the boys to sit on the mats on the floor. “Please lecture them. Makoto is ready to serve the food and he will prepare the bath.”

 

Heenim stood up elegantly to pat Mamoru’s cheek. “You’re so cute when you speak Korean. I’m glad Jaejoong makes you do it.”

 

Mamoru reddened then bowed out of the room. Heenim kept staring at the closed slide door for a few seconds. Yunho felt Taemin shifting uncomfortably next to him. Heenim’s eyes slid slowly to the boys in a creepy manner before a smile took over a very pretty face. The young man opened up his arms and said, “Welcome, boys, to Hero’s Harem!”

 

“All of you are so cute! A bit dirty but we can take care of that. Tell me your names!”

 

The roll call started with Luhan and ended with Yunho. Heenim did a double-take at Yunho and knelt down beside him. Taking Yunho by the chin, Heenim commented, “Interesting. You have the face of a Tachi. Hmph. Jaejoong must have had his reasons, I guess.”

 

Addressing all the boys now, Heenim began an enthusiastic monologue, “I was like you all once. I was sold and bought by Lord Hero himself. But I was an orphan from Korea. I had nothing so I gained a lot from this new lifestyle. Don’t fret on how you got dragged into this. Despite what you have seen and lost, you are here now and you will be treated like princes. You will be pampered… as long as you play by the rules.”

 

“Rule number one – the most important rule of all – _keep Lord Hero happy and satisfied_. If he’s happy, you’re happy. Rule number two – also equally important – _harem slaves shall not have affairs with each other_. That rule applies even when we meet with other Japanese Lords and their slaves. No one is allowed to touch without Lord Hero’s permission. Is that understood?”

 

Heenim waited until everybody nodded in understanding then went to state, “I will be training you in the art of sex. I am going to assume by your scared expressions that you have no experience with such things. By the time I’m finished with you all, you will be able to pleasure in your sleep.” Heenim winked.

 

Yunho glanced down at his beaten down hanbok and dirty nails. Why would Lord Hero even want him? He could already tell he was going to be awful at pleasuring. Heenim must have noticed his discouraged expression because he stood up and clapped for them to stand too. “Meal time… you boys must be famished. Then each of you will go through a thorough scrub down. You will shine like the treasures you are and I will make you sparkle!”

 

Makoto came in carrying large trays of food. Yunho devoured it with his eyes before digging in without shame like the other boys. The food was foreign, the taste alien on his tongue… Yunho couldn’t even register in his mind if he liked it. He was too hungry to care.

 

They each took a bathroom break then were marched to another room. This room was lit with candles, bowls of water scattered around, and a four legged tub stood in the middle of the room. Heenim told them, “This is where we shall make you shiny new toys. Two at a time for the bath, please!”

 

Makoto nodded and grabbed for Key and Taemin to bathe first. Then Kai and Luhan. Yunho watched from his spot on the floor how every part of those boys was washed. Watched their faces flush when Makoto made them stand and spread their legs.

 

Yunho pressed his thighs together where he sat. When Key and Taemin finished, they were led to a wooden mat spread out on the floor where Heenim took over. He couldn’t see what was being done but when Taemin cried out, Yunho jumped. Key looked shocked. Yunho saw Kai and Luhan listening to Taemin’s cries in fear.

 

Eventually, when Makoto called him over, Yunho stood on quaking legs and walked forward.

 

The servant undressed him, peeling off all the layers of his mother’s carefully selected hanbok. He watched with a heavy heart as the dirty clothing was thrown carelessly aside. Makoto lifted him nude into the bathtub then added a bucket full of warm water. Yunho kept a hand to his private area until Makoto’s hand roamed down there with a sponge. His insides twisted and he shook as the servant’s gentle hands washed every crevice, every single inch of him. Hearing Kai’s and Luhan’s disturbing cries wasn’t helping his nerves. A finger entered him and he collapsed into the water. Unfazed, Makoto made him stand again and invaded once again, a finger cleaning Yunho’s inner walls expertly.

 

After he was scrubbed clean, his skin raw, he was lifted out and taken to Heenim, who ordered the other boys to sit next to the door. Yunho glanced at the boys’ faces and saw tear stains on their cheeks. Swallowing hard, Yunho whispered to Heenim, “What will you do?”

 

The pretty older man smiled and patted the mat, “I’ll bet you’re curious. Lie down and I’ll explain.”

 

Not taking his eyes from Heenim, Yunho lay back on the mat. In his hands, Heenim was stretching, pinching, shaping a golden brown substance with practiced fingers. “What is that?” Yunho asked, momentarily forgetting his fear.

 

Heenim smiled. “I’m glad you asked, Yunho. This is what happens when you heat sugar, some lemon, and water together.”

 

“What does it do?”

 

The substance was spread along one of his legs. Yunho felt pinches from his leg hairs. Heenim forewarned, “This removes hair. It will hurt until your skin is numbed to the hair-ripping. Will you be like the other boys and scream? Or will you tolerate it?”

 

Yunho squeezed his eyes together, pressing his lips together. A pillow landed on his face as Heenim told him, “Bite on that every time I count to three.” Determined to remain quieter than the other boys, Yunho sank his teeth into the edge of the pillow.

 

“1… 2… 3…”

 

_Rip!_

 

“1… 2… 3…”

 

_Rip!_

 

“1… 2… 3…”

 

_Rip!_

 

It carried on until every part of Yunho’s legs and thighs was hair-free. Heenim even made him turn onto his stomach to reach the back of his legs. Yunho tore at the pillow with his teeth each time… but Heenim was right, after the first few slashes on each leg his skin became numb to the pain. On his stomach, Yunho pushed up and kicked when hands parted his behind. “Easy there,” Heenim calmed him with soft touches. “It must be done.”

 

Yunho looked over his shoulder. “Why? That’s my private area.”

 

Patiently, Heenim responded, “Your _private area_ now belongs to Lord Hero, therefore, it needs to be clean of hair.”

 

“He will be touching me there, sir? He won’t be…” _Surely not_ , Yunho thought in a panic. _How will that work?!_

 

“Don’t worry,” Heenim parted Yunho’s behind again. “I will teach you everything. For now, let me free you of these hairs and you’ll see how liberating it will feel.”

 

Yunho relaxed his butt cheeks and bit the pillow again. “Oh, and you can call me Heechul,” Heenim offered.

 

_Rip!_

 

The hair removal ritual left Yunho glowing. Heechul made it clear to all of them that this would be a routine every month. “Even when you start growing facial hair, it will be removed in the same fashion,” Heechul told them, leading them naked to his room. Multi-colored outfits were laid out on the bed. Heechul pointed at them and said, “These are called _kimonos_. Choose one for now, but your closets will soon be filled with a wide selection.”

 

Unhurriedly, Yunho stepped forward to grab the remaining kimono after the other boys had chosen. The only one left was emerald green with black vine and red flower patterns. Yunho wrapped both ends around himself, relieved at finally being able to cover his bare body. Heechul came up to them one-by-one to secure their kimonos with thick ties. “This part is called the _obi_ ,” Heechul informed them. Yunho’s obi was black and once it was tied, he realized the material’s hardness flattened his stomach, involuntarily righting his posture. Trying to sit on the floor in such an outfit was not an easy feat.

 

Heechul flipped his red hair off one shoulder and addressed them, “Now all the grunt work is done. Each of you smell like Sakura flowers and sugar… your skin glowing anew. You will be growing out your hair… and perhaps dyeing it like mine later. But that’s not for today. Let’s discuss today’s initiation ceremony.”

 

“Initiation ceremony?” Yunho repeated worriedly.

 

Amused, Heechul asked, “Are you afraid you will have to please your lord in front of everyone?”

 

Yunho nodded slightly. Heechul laughed and said, “You are not ready to please anyone… none of you are. I’d be surprised if any of know how to please yourselves, much less a worldly man like Lord Hero.”

 

The boys glanced at each other, unsure, and Heechul gushed at how innocent they were. “Such confused, endearing faces! But corruption is on its way, my dear boys. Anyways… about that initiation ceremony, you will be sitting around Lord Hero like shining jewels as guests watch on and socialize with your master. Lord Hero will most likely ask each of you to take turns sitting close to him so he can talk to you privately. He may demand kisses so he can taste you for the first time. Since you are all a bit young and untrained, that is all he will do for now.’’

 

Sighing with relief, Yunho observed Taemin, Key, Luhan, and Kai. They all looked nervous.

 

Heechul asked them, “Do you know how to kiss?”

 

All of them shook their heads. Yunho wished he’d had the chance to kiss someone of his desire without being forced to. But he never had anyone he was close with romantically…

 

Changmin unconsciously popped in Yunho’s head. The only kisses between them had been on the cheeks. If Yunho had a choice, he would want his first kiss with his friend. _If only I’d had the chance to kiss you, Chami…a person I loved at least._

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Heechul moved towards each one of them to capture their lips in a short kiss. Taemin, Key, Luhan, and Kai appeared stunned after their kiss. Heechul reached Yunho and took his chin gently. Yunho closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. After Heechul released him, Yunho’s lips tingled. _Kissing is nice_ , was the only thought left in his head.

 

The initiation ceremony into Lord Hero’s shounen harem was an exquisite set-up. Sheer golden cloths hung from the ceiling around the square living room. With the blood-red curtains still intact, the mix of red and gold was beautiful. Stepping through the translucent silk, Yunho saw a long table had been placed in the middle of the square room, a large plush pillow at one end with Lord Hero seated on it.

 

“My boys,” Lord Hero greeted them. “Come sit around me.”

 

At the boys’ hesitation, Lord Hero grinned. “Shy? Okay. I’ll choose. Yunho, come sit on my right… Luhan, on my left. Taemin, Kai, and Key, gather around them.”

 

Taemin settled beside Yunho. Lord Hero touched them all underneath their chin, saying, “Your complexions are so pretty. Heenim did a wonderful job making you all sparkle for me… where is Heenim?”

 

At the moment, Heechul entered dramatically, golden curtains flying, kimono swirling around him. Without a word, Heechul climbed onto the long table and crawled towards them. Lord Hero appeared cold but, when Heechul kissed him, their lord kissed back noisily. Blushing, Yunho closed his eyes to give them privacy, but couldn’t block out the sounds they made.

 

Mamoru came in then. Not blinking an eyelid at the obscene kissing, Mamoru announced, “The guests have arrived, my lord.”

 

Heechul slid off the table and sat next to Key. Wiping his glistening lips, Lord Hero nodded at Mamoru. Yunho held his breath, hoping one of the guests would be Lord Xiah… and Changmin would be amongst them. He was severely disappointed when he recognized none of the guests. They all looked rich, arrogant, and male. The guests eyed Lord Hero’s new accessories with awe and a bit of something Yunho didn’t recognize.

 

The boys ate in silence, listening to the conversation around them but not understanding any of it. Heechul understood everything though, and seemed to respond to the guests that addressed him. Yunho was too focused on eating to notice Lord Hero staring at him.

 

A hand grabbed his chin, startling him.

 

Looking into Lord Hero’s eyes up close threw him off-guard. Make-up outlined the doll-like eyes… they captivated him in the few seconds before his lips were kissed. Lord Hero’s lips were very similar to Heechul’s. Yunho’s lips still tingled afterwards. It was something new and electric and intimate. It ended quickly, however. It was disappointing when Lord Hero moved on to the other boys. Yunho wanted to request more undivided attention.

 

After the ceremony, Lord Hero kissed them all on the cheek. Maybe Yunho was imagining it but the kiss lingered longer on his cheek than the others. Heechul ordered him not to move while he led Key and Taemin into one room and Luhan and Kai into another room. Mamoru stood behind him. Yunho ran fingers through his hair nervously. Heechul returned, waving Mamoru away with an added air kiss. The older boy took him by the arm and into a room on the opposite side to the other boys.

 

“This is your room, Yunho,” Heechul indicated, sliding the door open. There was nothing special about the room. Yunho inquired, “Why am I not rooming with the others?”

 

Heechul closed the door behind them and motioned for Yunho to sit on the bed. “You see, Jaejoong has chosen you first.”

 

Yunho couldn’t help but interrupt. “Why do you call Lord Hero, Jaejoong? That’s a Korean name.”

 

Poking him, Heechul insisted, “That story is for another day. It comes down to the fact that Lord Hero gave me permission to call him by his real name.”

 

Yunho was still curious but stayed quiet as the older boy continued speaking. “Like I said, Jaejoong has chosen you first. It means you will be first to please him out of the other boys. You are the oldest. I will train you first. So expect some special attention from Jaejoong for a year or two.”

 

“I will not have to please him for year?” Yunho was surprised. “It will take some time to make you experienced I think,” Heechul replied. “Plus, I still have to tutor you in Japanese and other subjects like mathematics and history. I must do that with the other boys too. Lord Hero, his lovers must be strong and well-educated enough to converse with the high-class allies that grace his home. Much like you saw me talking to them today at the ceremony. You are not ready yet to be hanging off his arm.”

 

Trying to absorb every word, Yunho told himself not to worry. He had a year at least. He wasn’t forced to do anything yet. As Heechul stood up to leave, Yunho threw this question out there… hoping the older boy would answer. “Do you know Lord Xiah?”

 

Heechul’s eyes widened in alarm. “Lord Xiah? You met him?”

 

Yunho nodded. “Yes. I was at first selected to go with him… but then… my friend… um.”

 

He couldn’t finish. He missed Changmin too much. Why couldn’t he have gone with Lord Xiah?!

 

Heechul blinked then understanding dawned. “Ahhhh! So that explains how Jaejoong got a hold of you. Lord Xiah tends to only take Tachis.”

 

“What does Tachi mean, sir?”

 

“Yunho, call me Heechul. I feel old when you call me _sir_.”

 

Bowing his head, Yunho repeated, “Can you tell me what a Tachi is? And Neko… I’ve heard that term too.”

 

Smirking, Heechul responded, “That’s for tomorrow. Ready yourself for lesson one of your training.”

 

~**~**~

 

Changmin lowered his pinky finger and stared at the ground, wiping his tears angrily. Someone tugged on his sleeve. Kris was there, indicating for him to keep up. Lord Xiah kept glancing back at him, probably thinking he would bolt at any moment. And Changmin thought about it… thought about running back to his hyung. But with all the armed men around them, such an action would be nothing short of stupid.

 

They all followed Lord Xiah to where a carriage was waiting. Changmin climbed the high step into it, shrugging off help from a solider. These men murdered his father and took away his mother… if he was older or if he had the weapons, he’d burn them alive for what they’d done. He’d throw Lord Xiah and Lord Hero in there too for good measure for separating him from Yunho.

 

When the carriage started moving, Kris spoke up, “Your friend will be fine.”

 

“How do you know that?” Changmin snapped. “Why did they make us switch lines like that?”

 

Kris shrugged and answered, “I think the lords felt that Yunho more suited the Neko group, and you in this one.”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

Kris shrugged again. “We’ll find out soon, I think. All I know is Nekos are very well taken care of.” Changmin muscles unclenched slightly, knowing Yunho would at least not be beaten and tortured.

 

“What about Tachi?” Sehun asked. The boy had a light lisp as opposed to Kris’s more articulate wording.

 

Kris considered the question then replied, “I suppose we’ll be taken care of too…in a different manner I think, maybe not quite as pampered. I really don’t know.”

 

That’s good. Changmin wasn’t used to, nor did he think he really cared to be, pampered by men. His father used to ignore him, and Yunho-hyung was really the only male to give him affectionate attention all the time. _Oh Yunho… where are you now?_

 

It took some time to reach their destination. As they stepped out of the carriage, Changmin saw the sea. A boat was waiting near the dock with a guard. Lord Xiah got off his horse and flicked a hand at them to follow. The guard bowed. Lord Xiah asked, “Is there food and drink, Rain? It’s a long ride to Kobe.”

 

The guard, Rain, nodded and answered in perfect Korean. “We should be there in four hours. The weather seems fair.”

 

“Good. Boys, get in.” Lord Xiah said as he was aided into the boat by Rain. Kris and Sehun went forward immediately. Changmin looked behind him, at the trail they just came from. Lord Xiah saw his hesitation and proposed the question, “You miss your friend?”

 

Changmin sighed and glared at the Japanese lord. Lord Xiah chuckled. “You are a feisty creature. I’m pleased you ended up coming with me. It simply won’t do if you’re passive.”

 

Confused by the assessment, Changmin allowed Rain to drag him into the boat.

 

The ride was long. Changmin spent it daydreaming what was happening to his mother… those images were more like nightmares. And Yunho – he hoped the other boys were looking after his hyung. Remembering the way Lord Hero touched him, Changmin shuddered. Lord Hero would be touching Yunho that way and even more. Another shudder ran through him along with a spike of anger. Changmin would just have to accept their fate. Lord Xiah would probably try to touch him later… No, he can’t allow that!

 

He sat and glared at the back of Lord Xiah’s head for some time. Hours later, after passing several land forms, the boat eased into a new dock. Lord Xiah stood up and announced, “Welcome to Kobe. Your new life will be here, at my estate about a mile up the road.”

 

Lord Xiah’s estate was a fortress constructed like a tiered cake. Stepping down the carriage, Changmin could only stare up in awe. The castle leveled up five floors, each floor smaller than the previous. Trees with blossoming light-pink flowers surrounded the base of the castle.

 

Walking up the steps to the front door with Rain, Changmin tried to take in small details about his new environment. There were stables to the right of the castle housing several horses. Inside the castle were square-shaped rooms and, as he gawped upward, steps after steps curved at specific intervals with a room on both sides. Other boys peeked out from over each floor to observe Changmin, Kris, and Sehun. The massive ground floor room they were in had two large sliding doors to the right and left. The center of the room had a stone chair intricately carved with a round sapphire jewel centered in the pointed top. Rectangular tables and plush pillows were scattered around the room.

 

Lord Xiah entered his castle and threw himself onto the chair, giving them a contemplative expression. He asked for the boys’ names. After they told him, Lord Xiah ordered Rain, “Take them to the bath house. Then sugar their bodies.”

 

 _Sugar?_ Changmin panicked. He had heard his mother talk about this before. Gulping, he followed the others. The bathhouse was to their left, behind the sliding door. Rain made them undress and get into the gigantic pool. They were handed a sponge and spicy scented soap. They washed as Rain monitored them. If they missed a spot, he made sure they cleaned it. Glancing quickly over at Kris and Sehun, he noticed their bodies were long and gangly like his. He supposed Yunho wouldn’t have fit in with them since his hyung’s body was much fuller.

 

Rain handed them towels when they finished and told them to lie on the mats on the other end of the room. Next, three scandalously clad men came into the room, holding bowls, and knelt by each boy. They were given a towel to bite on… excruciating pain was coming, Changmin knew from the glint in the man hovering over him.

 

“Argh!” Changmin cried out. The hairs on his legs and thighs were ripped from their roots. Places he didn’t even know had hair were also ripped from his body. The men told them facial hair would be next after a few years.

 

 _Years_ , Changmin mourned. _Mother… Yunho… I need you_.

 

~**~**~

 

Yunho knelt naked, eyes on Heechul, who lounged on the bed. “Heechul…”

 

The older boy crawled to him, continuing lesson two. “You are a Neko here, Yunho. The most powerful in a male-to-male dynamic.”

 

Frowning, Yunho pointed out, “But you told me a Neko is submissive. How can I be submissive and most powerful?”

 

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Because you have what the Tachi wants. You hold the key. Well, no, you hold the treasure. The Tachi has the key and is eager to open your lock.” Heechul chuckles at his own joke.

 

Confused by the analogy, Yunho repeated, “Treasure?”

 

“On all fours, Yunho,” Heechul abruptly ordered.

 

Once on his hands and knees, he felt fingers circling his behind. “This, Yunho,” Heechul clarified. “This is what a Tachi wants… this is the treasure. And you have the power to withhold it.”

 

 _What if I never want to hand it over?_ Yunho wondered.

 

As if reading his mind, Heechul clarified further, “A thin line of control and acquiesce must be drawn. You have to withhold it long enough to keep the Tachi interested, make him pant for it. But at the same time, in the end, cross the line and yield to your master. There’s nothing a Tachi desires more than a willing, pliant Neko.”

 

“So… Lord Hero is the only Tachi I’ll be dealing with?”

 

“Why do you ask?” Heechul wondered curiously.

 

“I…” Changmin came to mind again. The obvious conclusion was if he, Taemin, Key, Luhan, and Kai were chosen to be Nekos, then Changmin, Kris, and Sehun were the chosen Tachi. So that meant Changmin was going to be… stealing treasure. Yunho imagined his treasure being stolen by Changmin and flushed all over while coughing.

 

“I’m just wondering who will be trying to dominate me,” Yunho finally managed to say. Still staring at him strangely, Heechul told him, “Only Lord Hero for now. When another boy is trained and ready, you will be used less. It’s only then that Lord Hero will probably allow his close friends to have you.”

 

“So I can be thrown away easily…”

 

Heechul moved to sit behind him. “No, that’s not what it means. If you please Lord Hero enough during your peak time with him, he will return to you. All of you will have a different personality in bed. So boys tend to be rotated depending on the lord’s mood.”

 

Yunho bit the inside of his cheeks. “Can you teach me how to please him now?”

 

Without a word, Heechul took a metal jar from a drawer and presented it to Yunho. “Open it and coat your fingers with the substance.”

 

Unsure of what was happening but hoping it would lead to something pleasurable, Yunho did as he was told. The substance was gooey… it made him want to wipe it off or rub it into the pores of his skin. Heechul stopped him. “No, leave it glistening on your fingers and lie on your back.”

 

Lying back, Yunho held his fingers so the goo wouldn’t drip onto the floor. The older boy breathed, “Spread your legs and apply some of it to your entrance.”

 

Dismissing his intense embarrassment at being open and on display in such an intimate way, Yunho obeyed… trusting Heechul for some reason. The substance felt cool on the warm skin around his hole. “What is this stuff called?” Yunho muttered. One of his fingers was gripped and being forced inside. Yunho gasped uncomfortably.

 

Heechul answered calmly, “It’s called lubricant. It will help soften and moisturize your hole for penetration… yes, keep doing that.” Heechul let go and watched Yunho take over.

 

Yunho was doing what felt natural and moving his finger in and out. His hole began to relax. Heechul told him to put in another finger. “Move them around, Yunho,” the older boy whispered. “Find the spot that makes your toes curl and breath quicken.”

 

It took a few tries, but when Yunho found the right pressure point, he gasped, “Wow!”

 

Heechul stroked his hair, encouraging him. “Yes, feel it. Rub against it with your finger.”

 

Yunho’s cock leaked on his stomach. Yunho hadn’t even realized he was hard. A few more thrusts with his fingers caused a minor eruption inside him and a small puddle on his stomach. Heechul clapped. “Look at you! I didn’t expect you to come this quickly.”

 

Yunho smiled faintly, feeling strangely proud of himself.

 

~**~**~

 

“You are Tachi.”

 

Changmin, Kris, and Sehun stared at Rain intently. They were seated underneath a Sakura tree, listening to Lord Xiah’s right hand man tell them of their duties.

 

Looking at them sternly, Rain explained, “As Tachi you hold a great deal of responsibility. To please a Neko is not an easy task. You will find release easily if the Neko is responsive and willing enough, but you will have failed abominably if your partner doesn’t find pleasure. Your release should be second to your Neko’s. The key to being a true Tachi is to curb your pleasure and make your partner pant for it. I’ll admit to you now, boys, there’s nothing more intense than watching your Neko lose it around your cock. Give it hard and on target and watch your Neko suck every ounce of cum out of you.”

 

Changmin reddened at the language, his body heating. Sex was something he had some idea about, although he’d neither done it, or even kissed anyone for that matter. But he had accidently walked in on his parents one time. It was a traumatizing experience but he knew the basics at least.

 

Sehun asked Rain, “Will Lord Xiah be our Neko?”

 

Rain thought about what to say then replied, “Yes and no. You will be training with him. But you see, Lord Xiah has a lot of business friends… a lot of _Neko_ business friends who crave a night with one of his specially selected Tachis. As you’ve seen, there many other boys here… but you three are fresh meat. After a year or so training, Lord Xiah’s friends will have the privilege of meeting you.”

 

Changmin concluded this harem was run like a business. That’s not what he had expected. _But wait… did that mean?_

 

Yunho was with the other group of boys, the Nekos. That meant Yunho was receiving pleasure from Lord Hero and various other men. Yunho would be…

 

Squeezing his eyes, Changmin tried not to imagine it. It was too disturbing. He’d seen his hyung naked many times, but never thought about him _that way_. He pushed such images out of his head and returned his attention to Rain.

 

“My task is to teach you Japanese,” Rain proclaimed. “I will also be tutoring you in a variety of other subjects. It will give you more status and increase your value.”

 

They had tutoring with Rain for the rest of the day. That night, Rain informed them they will be called one-by-one into Lord Xiah’s room. Changmin sat waiting in their second floor room. When it was finally his turn, Changmin entered Lord Xiah’s room uncertainly. Lord Xiah was sitting on the bed. “Welcome, Changmin. Please, come sit down.”

 

Changmin sat on the bed, as far away from Lord Xiah as possible. The young lord edged closer and said, “I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to show you how to please a man. If you can satisfy me, you can satisfy any man.”

 

Changmin listened but refused to look the other man in the eye. “Take your clothes off. Let me see all of you.”

 

He remembered how Yunho used to persuade him to swim… hyung used to so easily strip in front of him. Changmin was timid about his body. Lord Xiah was still a stranger. But he had to do what he was told. Rain warned him Lord Xiah would sell him to an abusive master if he refused to comply.

 

Changmin stood up shakily and slipped off his kimono. Lord Xiah whistled. “You will be tall, I can tell. Now, stroke yourself for me. I want to see your size.”

 

Shutting his eyes and pretending he was alone, Changmin stroked himself tentatively. “Good boy, more. Visualize another man, slightly smaller than you, licking the cock in your hand. Then you’d be allowed to put it inside that man and thrust… the friction burning you up…” Lord Xiah egged him on and got up to stand in front of him. The dialogue actually made Changmin grow harder and harder.

 

”Hmmm, you’re an adequate size… intriguing how your cock doesn’t seem to stop growing once you get it going.” Lord Xiah was amused. “That must feel extraordinary… you will thrill your Nekos in bed. Oh wait, I’m one of them…!” Lord Xiah laughed and caressed Changmin’s arms.

 

 _This isn’t such a terrible way to live_ , Changmin supposed. He didn’t like being Lord Xiah’s plaything. But if that’s what it took for now and even years from now to survive and one day find his mother and Yunho again, then so be it.

 

~**~**~

 

**After six months…**

 

“Oh, Yunho! Shiiiit, yes… lick, right _there_!”

 

Heechul panted and clutched at Yunho’s head. Soon, too soon, Heechul was coming. Yunho swallowed all of the white fluid; he had learned to like the taste. Heechul giggled, “You – You are an _amazing_ student!”

 

Sitting up, Yunho smiled down at Heechul. The older boy grabbed him by the neck, bringing him down for a kiss. “Lord Hero won’t be able to get enough of you.”

 

“When will he take me, Heechul?” Yunho asked. He waited for the day in anticipation. He hated waiting for something that could come any day, at any time. The other boys were doing splendidly with Heechul but the experienced boy still called Yunho his star pupil in front of everyone, including Lord Hero.

 

“The time is approaching,” Heechul reassured him. “He’s still easing you into it. How are the walks you’ve been taking with him?”

 

Yunho lay back on the bed, playing with the ends of his hair idly. “They’ve been good. He talks about random things and some of it I can’t understand. Why does he have to speak to us in Japanese?”

 

“It’s to get you acclimated to the language. You’ll get used to it and soon speak fluently yourself.” Heechul turned on his side to stroke Yunho’s chest easily.

 

“I hope so. Heechul, what is Lord Hero like as a lover?”

 

“That’s a silly question, Yunho.”

 

“Why?” Yunho thought it would be perfectly valid to question his master’s skills now that he had learned how to pleasure himself and his partner.

 

Laying his cheek on the pillow next to Yunho’s face, Heechul responded, “Because it doesn’t matter if Jaejoong is a good or bad lover. He’s not _your_ lover. You share him with other men. For the moments you are in the bedroom with him, he is yours but he will act selfishly. It’s all he knows. He was born into high standing and has an insatiable sexual appetite like his brother.”

 

“Brother?”

 

“Yes, you’ve met him – Lord Xiah.”

 

He frowned, trying his best to remember what Lord Xiah looked like. “Ah. From what I remember, they don’t look much alike.”

 

Heechul tweaks Yunho’s nose affectionately. “It’s because they were born from different mothers. Their father… er… got around. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve got a host of other half-brothers scattered across the country.”

 

Talking about Lord Xiah made him think of Changmin. “Heechul, can you tell more about Lord Xiah’s harem?”

 

“Why are you always so curious about that?” Heechul sounded impatient. “You bring him up a lot. Did you fall for him in the mere minutes you met him or something.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Yunho sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I’m just curious that’s all. I have a friend who… who was taken to his harem.”

 

Heechul chuckled, “Then your friend is doing fine. In fact, he’ll be getting so many fucks, his dick will be most appreciative of the attention.”

 

A bit flustered by Heechul’s language, Yunho changed the subject. He really didn’t want to think of his best friend in such a way. _Ever_. “So… want to practice kissing more? Or is our session over?”

 

Heechul dropped a quick kiss on Yunho’s lips and said, “It’s Japanese language time.”

 

Yunho grumbled.

 

~**~**~

 

“Deeper, Changmin… ah ah, thrust up more… good.”

 

Moving on top of Lord Xiah, or as the older boy permitted Changmin to call him, _Junsu_ , was a surreal experience. Even though he had zero emotional connection with the Japanese lord, Changmin could still enjoy the physical aspect of being inside another man. Well, he wasn’t really _inside_ the man, only his fingers were exploring. First, it was hard to get his fingers in, but Junsu gave him lubricant and his fingers entered with ease. Junsu directed him on precise finger movements and shifted restlessly when Changmin rubbed the right spot.

 

“With your cock, Changmin, you need to angle your Neko’s hips up,” Junsu said breathlessly. “It gets the angle just right… actually…”

 

Junsu flipped onto his stomach and told him, “This position will be the easiest for you… and you’ll probably find the most pleasure because your cock will go in deeper.”

 

After they completed their lesson for the day, Changmin dared to ask as Junsu threw on a robe, “What do you get out of this, Junsu?”

 

Junsu glared at him a bit, “Respect, Changmin.”

 

“You said I can call you Junsu in private…”

 

“You say it with such distain, I’m sick of it. I am Lord Xiah to you now and forever.”

 

 _Clearly, the man is on a power trip. Still, it’s satisfying I can make him feel threatened_ , Changmin thought smirking inwardly. “Okay, _Lord Xiah_ , what do you get out of this?”

 

It seemed Junsu still didn’t like his tone but answered the question anyway. “I like sex. No, actually, I love sex. I have my own personal Neko that you will meet soon, but I love collecting Tachis.”

 

Junsu inspected his own nails and added casually, “There’s something satisfying in controlling dominate men. But at the same time, I love being taken. So it’s a win-win for me. You’re still a baby, but you’re learning quickly. In a few short years, after you experience it just once, you’ll want it constantly.”

 

Standing close, Junsu caressed Changmin’s lips, “Do you have any idea how many men out there crave to be fucked and will pay out the nose to get it? To rich, needy men who aren’t in love with their wives, you are a doll made to love them.”

 

Parting his lips, Changmin said, “I – I don’t want to be…”

 

“A whore?” Junsu guessed. “Don’t worry. It’s not that kind of place. I have many acquaintances that I do business with. They’re not here to pay for sex. They’re here to do business with me. But sometimes I reward them with one of you. Regardless of who I approve to share a bed with you, though, you belong to me. I am picky about who touches my boys.” He petted Changmin on the head. “Now, be a good boy and go serve tea in the main room for the guests arriving in a couple of minutes.”

 

Changmin stared at him then nodded. “Yes, my lord.”

 

~**~**~

 

**After a year…**

 

Yunho stood by the elephant fountain in the front yard, watching water pour out of the stone trunk in a seamless arch of crystal clear water. The weather was beginning to heat up for the summer. If he was back home, he’d run to Changmin’s house, drag him out so they could go for a swim. Now he was constricted to a long kimono and no river in sight.

 

He was waiting for Lord Hero… for their daily walk. Yunho let his fingers play in the fountain water. A call behind him brought him to attention. Lord Hero was signaling for him to follow to the stables. The young lord led a young mare from the small stall and said to Yunho, “You seem to grow bored day-by-day.”

 

Yunho touched the coarse brown hair of the horse and answered, “No, sir.”

 

“No, I sense it. And in private, call me Jaejoong.”

 

Yunho nodded. Jaejoong watched him, saying, “Whenever you get bored, you have my permission to take Nao out of the stall and walk her.”

 

“I don’t know how to ride.”

 

“Hasn’t Heechul been teaching you the basics?” Jaejoong said with a hint of humor. Yunho was confused. Heechul wouldn’t go near a horse if his life depended on it much less take the time out to teach Yunho how to ride one. Jaejoong dismissed the question, “Never mind. Point is, I want you to feel free to play with her. I’ll get Makoto to teach you.”

 

Yunho bowed his head, hair covering his face. “Thank you, Jaejoong.”

 

Jaejoong lifted Yunho’s head and asked thickly, “Will you come to my bedroom tonight?”

 

“Do I have a choice?” He didn’t mean it rudely but the question slipped out. Jaejoong looked surprised.

 

“Do you need a choice after all this time we have got to know each other?”

 

Yunho apologized, “I’m sorry. Of course I’ll come tonight…”

 

“Mm, yes, you will.”

 

Yunho’s eyes widened. He understood the subtle joke. He shook with nerves the rest of the day. Even while Makoto was helping him walk Nao around a near field, he could barely focus on instruction. At dinner, Jaejoong kissed all his boys. Yunho was seated closest to him. Key, Taemin, Luhan, and Kai observed them. Jaejoong was paying particular attention to Yunho. It felt nice to be fed and kissed and caressed.

 

Later that night, Yunho slid the door of Lord Hero’s room open and closed it noiselessly. The room was lit by a few candles. Jaejoong was reading from a scroll, scrawled across the bed. Throwing the scrolls away when Yunho came in, Jaejoong said, “Welcome, Yunho. Come join me.”

 

Yunho knelt, sitting backwards on the bed to give himself time to breathe. Before he could turn to face the Jaejoong, the young lord wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist. Closing his eyes, Yunho leaned back into the embrace. Heechul sometimes held him but this was different. He could sense the intention behind the embrace was different. More electrified.

 

More intimate.

 

“Yunho, I want you,” Jaejoong whispered. “You will be my prized boy, I can tell. You are beautiful.”

 

They were such sweet words to Yunho’s ears, and accompanied with the soft touches made it impossible for him to resist. A hand slipped into the front flap of his kimono, caressing Yunho’s chest. Fingers undid his obi, and the sleeves slid off Yunho’s shoulders. Jaejoong skimmed the bare skin with his lips. Yunho forced himself not to move a muscle. Everything Heechul instructed him to do, to tempt another man flew out of Yunho’s mind. All he was able to do was let himself be touched.

 

It all happened too quickly. Jaejoong didn’t ask him to do anything. Just flipped him onto his stomach and parted him. “Beautiful,” he heard Jaejoong mutter. Heechul had applied oils to Yunho’s body after dinner, so every inch of him was silky. Jaejoong whistled as he fingered him. “This is my favorite part,” he said.

 

Yunho only gasped in response. Jaejoong laughed a little. “I love feeling a virgin for the first time. Do you think I’ll fit in here?”

 

Twisting his head back, Yunho saw Lord Hero’s cock for the first time. _No, there’s no way that will fit_ , Yunho wanted to say. He remained quiet, however, because Heechul told him it was possible.

 

There was a hard pressure at his entrance, then a burning pain. He wanted to kick and scream and tell him to stop. He wanted to return home, to his fashion-crazy mother and his honest Changmin.

 

Jaejoong entered slowly. When Yunho was penetrated all the way, he bit down on his lips. A million and one thoughts roamed through his mind. The leading one being: _I can’t believe this happening to me!_ His other thoughts distracted him from the pain. One random thought was Changmin’s face, and Yunho tried to conjure a clear image of him.

 

The features were blurry in his mind. He couldn’t do it! Yunho didn’t have time to mourn the loss of memory. Lord Hero began slamming into him faster, gripping his hips and groaning loudly. Yunho refused to just lay there. What if Jaejoong got bored of him soon after?

 

He flipped around abruptly, dislodging the older male.

 

Lord Hero questioned, “Yunho, what are you doing?”

 

Yunho lay on his back and fisted the bed sheets. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know how to flirt, even with Heechul’s tutoring. He closed his eyes briefly instead, repressing the memory of the initial pain and summoning up his desire to experience sex… to feel the pleasure only his fingers had been giving him for a year.

 

When Yunho opened his eyes, he gazed at Lord Hero smolderingly. Jaejoong made a motion to come closer but Yunho halted him with a foot to his stomach. He didn’t want to be jumped like an animal. He kept a foot against Jaejoong while parting his right thigh. Yunho took a risk and said, “Come slowly, my lord.”

 

Jaejoong was taken aback. “Well, well, well… here I thought you were docile. That’s the impression you gave me the first day on the dock.”

 

Images of Changmin crept back up again but were still a bit blurry. Yunho swallowed, willing down the ache in his heart. “I can be docile… if you give me what I need.” He didn’t care what Heechul said, Yunho didn’t want a selfish lover. This was his life now. He needed affection to survive.

 

Arching an eyebrow, Jaejoong’s hand slid over Yunho’s foot, up his leg, to his inner thigh. Yunho closed his thighs then, still giving Lord Hero the smoldering look. Jaejoong tilted his head to the side then placed kisses on Yunho’s smooth, oiled leg. Nervous but pleased with how well the lord reacted, Yunho parted his thighs again.

 

The night was long. Yunho teased. He gave and took pleasure… teaching a selfish lord how to be unselfish.

 

~**~**~

 

Changmin lay on Lord Xiah’s bed, panting. Junsu said to him, “You are very diligent when you want to be. I like you. Can’t say if you’re my favorite yet, but I will say you’re the most intense.”

 

Biting back a sarcastic response, Changmin pulled his kimono back on. Junsu paused his attempt to leave though. “Have I dismissed you?”

 

Grinding out through his teeth, Changmin replied, “I thought you were done.”

 

Instead of getting angry at his rude tone like Changmin expected, Junsu stared at him strangely. “You are an odd one. You _just_ came. You _should_ be on a sexual high right now. And yet you look like you’d murder me in my sleep given the chance… what exactly do you want, Changmin?”

 

“I want freedom,” Changmin answered.

 

Straightening up regally and opening his arms to encompass the room, Lord Xiah said, “But you have freedom. I don’t keep you chained. You are free to roam the estate. You get nice clothes, food, friendship with the other boys, and sex on a regular basis. What more could you want?”

 

 _Yunho_ , was the first thought that popped into Changmin’s head. It surprised him because he’d never thought he was needy for anyone. He was even more surprised he didn’t think of his mother. But he knew if his best friend was here, it would make everything better. He could recall every detail of Yunho’s face… he used to memorize it when Yunho wasn’t looking. His hyung was oblivious to the attention.

 

“Nothing, my lord. Nothing.” Changmin lied. Junsu looked like he didn’t believe him but dismissed him anyway.

 

He went immediately to the bath to wash. Some of the other harem boys were in there and tried to engage him in conversation. Changmin responded in muttered one word statements as he swiftly cleaned himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t care to know more about these boys – well, no, that wasn’t true. He didn’t care. He mostly kept to himself, or to Kris and Sehun.

 

Speaking of whom, Changmin discovered them later, huddled together in their shared room on the second floor. “What’s going on?”

 

“Kris found out some new information,” Sehun said. Changmin sat cross-legged next to Kris.

 

“More about the brother? Are they still in Hiroshima?”

 

Kris nodded and responded very quietly, “Yes. So about Lord Hero… I haven’t pressed my luck asking for the history between him and his brother but I did ask how this harem compares with Lord Hero’s harem.”

 

“And what did he say?” Changmin prompted eagerly.

 

“Well, basically, Lord Hero’s harem is new,” Kris started in a monotone voice. “Lord Hero designed it recently before the invasion and was shopping for boys to fill it. So the bigger part of our group should be the only boys in that harem, unless Lord Hero went to claim more hostages from the war.”

 

“Oh, and Lord Hero sends correspondence to our lord quite frequently,” Kris added, eyeing Changmin closely. “He let it slip what Lord Hero told him about his Nekos.”

 

Ears perking up, Changmin leaned in to hear: “Apparently, Lord Hero is keeping his Nekos happy and satisfied. And that he’s favoring Yunho the most… Yunho comes up a lot in the letters.”

 

Changmin released a long breath and stood up to go lay on his bed. He tried to make sense of the information in terms of what this meant for Yunho. So Yunho is happy, and satisfied. That was good, he supposed. Then, Changmin thought about how he himself _satisfied_ Lord Xiah and squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of his hyung –

 

But okay, it’s not bad. At least everything in the Hiroshima harem was fine. Changmin thought out loud, “I hope Luhan is doing for them what you’re doing for us, Kris.”

 

A sad smile took over Kris’s face. “Luhan is trained well, like me. I’m sure he will when the time is right. He’s a Neko, though, so he’s got to approach the seduction differently.”

 

“How do you seduce Lord Xiah to reveal things?” Sehun asked curiously. There’s a shadow of a smile on Kris’s face when he answered, “After he comes, his defenses are down. It’s a simple task then.”

 

Changmin must keep that in mind for future sessions with Lord Xiah.

 

~**~**~

 

**After three years…**

 

Yunho rode hard. Wind blew through his hair, long strands flying behind him. He kicked his heels and the ride quickened even more, zigzagging around tall trees until he reached the water’s edge. The bay was wide and for a brief moment, he contemplated what it would be like to travel up north to Kobe…

 

“Master Yunho!” Makoto called out, riding to him on his own horse. Yunho patted Nao and said in decent Japanese, “I’m fine, Makoto.”

 

“You rode off too quickly, sir.”

 

Sighing, Yunho gazed one last time across the bay and said, “I’m sorry. Let’s head back then. And I’ve told you, Makoto, please call me by my name.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Ah. Hopeless. Makoto was a very respectful man. From the first day they interacted at horse-riding lessons, Yunho noticed it. Back then he knew absolutely no Japanese, so most of their conversations were done through gestures. Makoto only touched him on an impersonal level and never made eye-contact with him, the opposite of his brother, Mamoru.

 

They rode back to the harem. These rides were the only breath of fresh air away from Lord Hero’s harem. He roamed the land around the small estate and tried to spend as much time as he could outside. Lord Hero didn’t keep him chained, but Yunho, of course, knew he lived a limited life. His choices weren’t his own choices. An invisible cage surrounded him because he was property, claimed and paid for by Lord Hero.

 

Over the time he had been here, Yunho discovered the right thing to do was accept his situation and make the best of it. If he ran away, he wouldn’t know where to go. There was always a risk of being roped into prostitution. Heechul had shared with Yunho many true stories about that. And if he was caught, which he most likely would be, he would have to greet death early in life.

 

He slowed Nao to a slow trot by the fountain and dismounted. When Makoto took the reins from him, Yunho brushed a briefly kiss on his cheek in gratitude. Makoto looked flustered, as always when Yunho did that, as he walked away with the two horses.

 

Yunho adjusted his obi and kimono while entering the house. It was afternoon tea time. Lord Hero was seated at the long table in the main room, brushing a few strands of hair from Luhan’s face. Yunho watched, jealousy irking him until Lord Hero noticed him. “Yunho, my dear, come. Luhan and Taemin, please prepare us all some tea.”

 

Luhan and Taemin rose and bowed themselves out of the room. Yunho kneeled next to Lord Hero, who asked, “How was the ride? Makoto is always astonished at how talented you are… I told him you would be a natural from the beginning.” The older boy winked.

 

The other boys stared at them… Yunho always felt their envious gazes. Jaejoong did favor him over the others. For instance, he was the only one allowed on a horse and permitted to roam farther than normal around the estate. And right now he was being kissed all over the neck. Yunho titled his head up, indulging Jaejoong.

 

Luhan and Taemin came back with two trays of beautifully painted kettles with a matching set of tea cups. Taemin poured tea for all of them, whilst Lord Hero asked the boys what they have been learning with Heechul. Key recited of the long history lecture they heard that morning about past Japanese government. Lord Hero nodded approvingly while sipping his tea and keeping a caressing hand on the back of Yunho’s neck.

 

Yunho half-listened to everyone speak. His mind was on his time alone with Jaejoong later. In the past couple of years, Yunho had taught Jaejoong how to _give_ during sex and not just _take_. To Yunho’s knowledge, Jaejoong had not taken another boy to bed yet, which meant Yunho was doing something right.

 

After their tea session, the boys had mathematics tutoring with Heenim. After every lesson, Heechul always gave them a treat – sometimes it was a plate of sweets and other times the flamboyant boy pulled out a kakko drum to play for them. Today, Heechul rewarded them with the kakko, laying the barrel of the drum on its side and beat at the two heads of the drum with his hands. It created an exotic and dangerous rhythm – winding through his veins to his core, where it pumped life into Yunho’s heart. With a glint in his eyes, Heechul suggested while beating the kakko harder, “Go, Yunho. Dance for us.”

 

And Yunho danced like he always did. It was unrefined and wild. His kimono always managed to slip off his shoulders but it was worth every minute. Luhan would be the first one to stand and join him. Then Kai, Taemin, and Key would follow. Yunho could feel Heechul’s eyes only on him, though. He found he liked the attention and tried to dance with a little more grace.

 

“Beautiful,” Heechul told Yunho after the tutoring session. It never failed. Heechul always praised him.

 

Yunho made his way to Lord Hero’s room that evening. On the way, he met Luhan in the main room. Sitting on a pillow by the boy, Yunho asked, barely moving his lips, “Were you able to get more information?”

 

Luhan gave him a steady look and said, “Well, Lord Xiah and his harem are permanently stationed in Kobe. So they haven’t moved. I got him to admit that he receives letters from Lord Xiah. Lord Xiah is apparently reserved in his letters and doesn’t reveal much, which frustrates Lord Hero. Anyway, in one of the letters, Lord Xiah admits he loves his boys, although one was giving him occasional trouble but mostly amusement.”

 

 _Changmin_. It must be Changmin. Yunho breathed again just to know his best friend wasn’t dead at least.

 

“How did you get all this information out of him this time?” Yunho asked in amazement.

 

Luhan shrugged. “He likes to stroke my hair and hear me sing to him. His defenses are weak then so I ask random questions.”

 

Yunho was satisfied that Jaejoong had not slept with Luhan. “Thank you, Luhan. You risk a lot trying to coax information.”

 

Smiling crookedly, Luhan responded, “It is my duty. Lord Xiah’s harem is only a fraction of what I ask. I first asked about politics and what is happening with the war… make it seem like I’m interested in adding more knowledge to my history lessons with Heenim.”

 

Yunho had forgotten Luhan was a spy. Every time they spoke, Yunho’s interest was in what was happening at Lord Xiah’s harem. And he was too preoccupied with Lord Hero. Speaking of which, he needed to go. But he wanted to know about the war. “What is happening in Korea?”

 

Luhan glanced around the room then back at Yunho. “It’s been a mess for the past few years. But China has invaded too, to fight the Japanese. Soon, Kris and I will be rescued.”

 

Yunho wanted to say, _What about the rest of us?_ , but commented, “How will they find you here?”

 

“The Kimaru brothers are quite popular obviously,” Luhan reasoned to him. “It would be simple for a few spies to locate me and Kris.”

 

Instead questioning the boy further, Yunho opted to nod and thank Luhan again as he left.

 

Outside Lord Hero’s room, Yunho heard hushed voices. Afraid to disturb the meeting, Yunho stood dutifully outside the shoji doors. He was not trying to eavesdrop but the voices kept drifting to him through the paper-thin door.

 

“I snuck a peak into Heenim’s room today during your tutoring session,” Lord Hero said thoughtfully. “You dance beautifully, Taemin.”

 

Yunho was shocked; Taemin was in Lord Hero’s room! He heard Taemin respond meekly, “T-Thank you, my lord.”

 

Lord Hero laughed. “You can call me _Jaejoong_ when we’re alone.”

 

Yunho put a hand to his mouth. _Why does this hurt? Why am I hurting so much right now? My throat is closing up… oh no… please, God… I don’t want to cry._

 

Someone dragged him away and he looked up to see Heechul taking him to his room with a determined expression. In the security of Yunho’s room, Heechul sliced directly to the point. “What did you expect, love?”

 

Heaving a dry sob, Yunho fumed, “He betrayed me! He lied to me! He’s sweet-talking Taemin the same way he did me!”

 

Heechul shook his head, voice dripping in pity, and whispered, “I watched you these past couple of years. You followed my instruction perfectly. You kept Jaejoong on a hook. Jaejoong even seemed to change, but I know better. Yunho, it’s not that you won’t ever be called to his bed again, however, it’s obvious now that Jaejoong is becoming curious about the other lads. He wants to explore their bodies and find pleasure elsewhere.”

 

“Is he bored of me?” Yunho asked, staring at the floor. Heechul paused a moment then said, “No one could ever… get bored of you.”

 

Something in the older boy’s tone made him look up. Yunho saw Heechul appear vulnerable for the first time since he met him. “Heechul…”

 

Clearing his throat, Heechul spun away from Yunho to lie on the bed. “I… Yunho, come lay beside me. I think I need to teach you another lesson…”

 

“On sex?” He asked as he laid down, head resting on Heechul’s right arm. “I thought I had learned everything already.”

 

“Yunho, do you love Jaejoong?” Heechul’s question made Yunho pause at drawing circles on the older boy’s chest. Did Yunho love Jaejoong? Jaejoong did take care of him as well as the other boys. He never abused them even though he was in the perfect position of power to do so. Yunho enjoyed the sex… it was all he ever knew. Yunho had never experienced anything different. After making peace that he will probably never see his mother or Changmin again, Yunho pushed the past to the back of his mind in order to focus on his new life, which mainly consisted of Lord Hero. He had sexual experiences with Heechul but those were only for practical purposes. So how would he know if he loved Jaejoong?

 

A voice nagged at his mind telling him he was jealous of Taemin right now. Yes, damn it, he was jealous. He was used to feeling special. Feeling like Lord Hero’s one and only. Yunho closed his eyes to visualize Jaejoong’s hands on his body… then the pretty words afterwards. A few nights ago…

 

_“I love you,” Jaejoong whispered in Yunho’s ear. Yunho covered his nudity with a bed sheet, replying, “My lord?”_

 

 

_Jaejoong repeated, “I love you. No matter what happens, you are my number one boy in this harem. I will never let you go.”_

 

Oh my God. Yunho loved Lord Hero… Jaejoong…

 

Heechul became impatient made him sit up. “Well, do you?”

 

“Yes,” Yunho whispered in awe. “I do! And he loves me back! Even if he is with Taemin, or any other boy, he loves me most.”

 

Disappointment swarmed Heechul’s face so briefly Yunho was convinced he imagined it. Then, vengefully, Heechul said, “He tells all the boys he loves them. He even told me that a long time ago.”

 

“It’s different with me!” Yunho was being stubborn. He couldn’t help himself. The thought of being pushed off to the side and loved every few days, weeks or months upset him endlessly. And if Lord Hero pushed him off to one of his friends to play with, Yunho wasn’t sure his sanity could take it. He didn’t want another man to touch him. Suddenly, a blurry image of another man imprinted on his mind. The figure looked familiar but his brain wasn’t interpreting the illusion properly.

 

Heechul leaned over and kissed Yunho. “You’ve grown up so much, love. So tall… muscular but soft in all the right places. How about we have a little fun since Lord Hero is having his?” The older boy’s hand crept up his thigh.

 

Yunho stared at him confusion. “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to have sex with you, of course,” Heechul answered distractingly. The kisses felt too intimate, so did the touches. This didn’t feel like one of their usual lessons.

 

“Heechul,” Yunho pushed a wandering hand away. “We’re not allowed to be together… you told us that was the number one rule.”

 

“No penetration, love,” Heechul went back to touching Yunho under his kimono. “Just fun.”

 

At the touch of their lips, Yunho gave in slowly. Kissing Heechul was always nice – gentler than Jaejoong’s kisses.

 

After fooling around on the bed, Heechul re-dressed and snuck out of the room, leaving Yunho resting peacefully.

 

~**~**~

 

 _Four years_ , Changmin wistfully. _It has been over 4 years since he became a slave_. Lord Xiah called him his _kawaii Tachi_. Changmin’s stubbornness and claims of _I don’t like men_ served to exasperate and amuse Lord Xiah.

 

Changmin was resting under a Sakura tree, watching some servants walk and groom the horses. At these times in the day, everything was so peaceful. No one bothered him. Changmin leaned his head against the tree and soaked in the sounds of birds chirping, servants murmuring, and horses neighing.

 

He napped outside until a hand caressing his face woke him up, and he was greeted by black hair down to the ears framing a handsome face. An unconscious smile lifted the corners of Changmin’s lips into a soft smile. “Lord Donghae…”

 

Lord Donghae smiled back. “You know, I prefer you calling me only by my first name.”

 

“Donghae…”

 

“That’s better,” Donghae took Changmin by the hand and led him inside the palace. Lord Xiah, who was seated on his stone chair and reading different scrolls, looked up when they came in. “Ah! Donghae! We need to talk about this new real estate venture in Kyoto.”

 

“May we have our meeting after my visit with Changmin?” Donghae requested with a bow. Lord Xiah played with his nails nonchalantly. “But of course. Remember to keep my _kawaii Tachi_ happy. Do you like his stubbornness?”

 

Donghae looked confused. “Changmin isn’t stubborn.”

 

Lord Xiah laughed loudly. “Then it’s just with me that his glorious temper surfaces.”

 

Changmin wanted to curse at Junsu… or at least tell him the pink kimono he was wearing clashed horribly with his newly dyed red hair. Donghae was polite and said agreeably, “He does have a subtle temper.”

 

They both walked away to Changmin’s room. Donghae undid Changmin’s kimono from behind, touching up and down his chest. “You grow up more and more every time I see you. Have you grown taller?”

 

Changmin allowed himself to be touched. “Yes, I think so. Junsu says I grow like the grass.”

 

Donghae hummed in agreement, hands stripping Changmin bare. “I love your body.” In answer, Changmin turned around and walked backwards towards the bed. He removed his hakama and lied down, legs spread in a v-shape as he stroked himself. He knew what Donghae liked. The older man liked Changmin to tempt him to the bed. Donghae removed his shorter kimono then his pants. “You are so gorgeous,” Donghae praised, running a hand down Changmin’s smooth body.

 

Changmin flushed like he always did when Donghae complimented him. He found this man attractive from the very first day they’d met. When Lord Xiah put Kris, Sehun, and Changmin in a line-up for three of his business associates, Changmin caught Donghae’s eye immediately. He still recalled the first thing Donghae murmured to him, “I want to be underneath you.”

 

And ever since then, whenever Donghae came over to do business with Junsu, Changmin would be called to entertain the businessman…

 

With Donghae underneath him now, Changmin stared down to absorb the pleasure written all over the other man’s face. Rain was right. There really was nothing better than watching your Neko lose it around your cock. Donghae was always eager for him; it made Changmin plunge faster.

 

Usually sex with Junsu, Changmin wanted to leave the moment he came. But with Donghae it was different. At first, it was about indulging the businessman but Changmin unconsciously became attached. Donghae was a very affectionate man and he sort of broke the barrier around Changmin.

 

“Thank you,” Donghae said, while Changmin cleaned the mess they had made.

 

“You thank me every time… it’s unnecessary.”

 

“It is necessary. You sustain my sanity while I live in a loveless marriage.” Donghae laid a kiss on Changmin’s shoulder. Sometimes ridiculous notions popped up in Changmin’s mind. Like Donghae leaving his wife and taking Changmin away from this harem. But Donghae would never do it… he was too _by the books_ to break any laws. Plus, he was too afraid of Lord Xiah.

 

But it was easy for Changmin to draw information out of Donghae about the war and life outside these harem walls. Whenever Changmin asked prying questions to Junsu, he was always met with the suspicious response: “What do you want?”

 

Donghae was easier to manipulate. It would have been too easy for Changmin to exploit that fact, but he never did…he was too fond of the older man to do it.

 

As Changmin redressed, Donghae wrapped his arms around him from the back. “I love you.”

 

Changmin turned. “What?”

 

“I love you. I wish I had my own harem. I would take you away with me.”

 

Hmph. Deceivingly sweet words on the surface. But this proclamation and seeming act of love would only serve to make Changmin a slave for _someone else_. That was not real freedom. Extremely disappointed with the businessman, Changmin turned away again. “I am not a thing to be passed or sold.”

 

Donghae spoke into Changmin’s shoulder. “That would be all I could do to make you mine. It is just the way our world is.”

 

“Our world is about enslaving innocent people?”

 

“That is war,” Donghae spoke in a delicate tone. The businessman usually conversed with him in Japanese, making it a little difficult for Changmin to grasp every subtle nuance in a sentence. But Donghae also spoke with accented Korean, so he always switched back and forth. “I am also Junsu’s distant cousin… not sure if I ever told you that. I have known him for a very long time. I know all about the spoils of war from him. I just wish I had found you first.”

 

“You had told me before that the women captured during the war were taken to other harems… all female ones.” Changmin brought this up casually. “But what eventually happens to them?”

 

Donghae considered the question. “Well, usually they just continue to remain slaves or sexual servants. But if the leader liked one in particular, she could be made the high mistress. If a female disobeys a household law, then she could be punished or hanged.”

 

Changmin knew his mother to be quite blunt and headstrong. He hated the thought of her becoming a whore but also broke out in sweat thinking of her dead. It seemed almost hopeless to find her one day. Unlike… _Yunho_.

 

Changmin closed his eyes, trying to visualize what Yunho would look like now. At least from the news Kris passed on to them, the boys at Lord Hero’s were safe. When Changmin opened his eyes again, Donghae’s warm eyes stared back at him. Changmin leaned down to lose himself in a kiss.

 

Changmin served Donghae and Junsu tea during their meeting then stood obediently beside Junsu’s chair. Kris and Sehun were busy entertaining their own businessmen. On the other side of the chair stood Lord Xiah’s personal Neko: Yoochun.

 

Junsu drank some tea then tossed a scroll at Donghae. From his kneeling position at the long table, Donghae spread out the scroll and read it with intense concentration.

 

“The floor plan looks amazing,” Donghae finally said. “It seems bigger than this castle and more spread out. This was really built a century ago?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Junsu nodded. “I’m thinking of moving my harem there.”

 

Donghae looked surprised. “Really? Why the sudden move? I thought you were happy with this estate.”

 

“I am. But an intriguing idea occurred to me a few weeks ago concerning my brother.”

 

That caught Changmin’s attention. Could the brother Junsu was referring to be Lord Hero? His question went unanswered as the conversation moved to discuss payments and contract deals for the rest of the meeting.

 

On the way out, Donghae gave Changmin a loving look and squeezed his arm. Junsu laid a hand on both Changmin and Yoochun and said, “Pack up, boys. We leave for Kyoto in a month.”

 

~**~**~

 

**After a month…**

 

Jaejoong kissed Yunho on the lips. “Go with Mamoru. Enjoy yourself.” Then, the Japanese lord put his arms around Taemin and Kai and walked away into the new, large palace of Kyoto. Yunho felt a twinge in his heart. Why couldn’t Jaejoong go with him instead of Mamoru?

 

Yunho sighed and took Mamoru by the hand. “Mind if we walk to the marketplace? I want the exercise.”

 

Mamoru bowed his head, allowing himself be led by Yunho. They walked over a long bridge with short railings that arched over a small outlet to a lake to the east of the palace. Beyond the bridge were rippled stone steps creating a pathway south through huge, thick green bushes on either side and old trees with autumn orange leaves hanging low over the path. Yunho reached up to pull a leaf off a branch.

 

“Isn’t this beautiful, Mamoru?” The servant nodded.

 

Yunho tripped on one of the steps, and would have fallen down but for Mamoru’s sure hands catching him. Yunho looked up into his eyes. Mamoru was all muscle and frowns but he was different with Yunho. On closer inspection, Mamoru had kind eyes. He kissed Mamoru on the cheek and walked faster, dragging Mamoru behind him.

 

At the end of the pathway was a road and on the other side of it was a large marketplace. Yunho grew excited at the thought of hopping from shop to shop. Mamoru was carrying a satchel of money for any purchase Yunho wanted to make.

 

Yunho observed all sights and smells with awe. There were a lot of stands with fancy, elaborate kimonos. Jaejoong had instructed him to buy something expensive for the ceremony tonight. He didn’t know what the ceremony was about, and even Luhan hadn’t managed to find out anything, but apparently there was going to be a lot of guests and Yunho was expected to dazzle everyone.

 

From the moment he entered the vast courtyard, Yunho sensed he was being watched. With such a large crowd, it was hard to decipher who was staring. One particular stand captured his attention, festooned with gold and black silks. He hovered there for a few minutes, asking the salesman how much the fabric cost and what kind of styles he had. Burning eyes imprinted on Yunho’s back. Nervous, the miniscule hairs on his neck tingling, Yunho turned slowly. His heart stopped.

 

~**~**~

 

Lord Xiah’s harem arrived at the palace of Kyoto and settled into its rooms early in the morning. This palace was a million times more breathtaking than the palace in Kobe; it was spread out instead of stacked, and overlooked a sparkling lake. The trees and bushes painted the scenery with green and orange and red. Some of the boys were ordered to double-up but Changmin had been given his own bedroom. After unpacking, they were ordered to the large main room. Unlike the main room at the palace in Kobe, this one was barren.

 

Junsu opened his arms wide and announced, “There will be a special celebration tonight! We will have some special guests join us. We haven’t had this kind of party in years, I want you all to look your best. The senior boys all have special outfit for this sort of formal get-together. Changmin, Kris, and Sehun… you will be taken by Rain into the nearest marketplace so you can find something impressive to wear.”

 

Rain took them to the marketplace in a carriage. Changmin felt like he was breathing fresh air for the first time in years. To walk around with free human beings, a right once taken for granted, was surreal. Changmin relished it. As Kris and Sehun took a gander at the robes on one of the stands, Changmin closed his eyes, nose breathing in the scent of grilled fish and ears absorbing all the mindless chatter from the locals.

 

“Changmin, take a look at this,” Kris called out to him. Changmin sighed and opened his eyes.

 

What he saw jump started his heart to a frightening speed.

 

It wasn’t the array of kimonos that almost knocked him off his feet. Over the shoulder of the salesman stood a young man… _Yunho_! Four years older, but Changmin would bet his life that it was Yunho. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It must be a dream. He must have fallen asleep standing up and the young man in the distance was just a mirage.

 

This Yunho was unaware of Changmin’s scrutiny. He waved a hand at Kris to leave him alone and focused on taking in every single aspect of the mirage in front of him. Yunho was only wearing a kimono, bare legs flashing with each step. It was too scandalous. Changmin tried to wear a hakama underneath his kimono whenever he spent time outside.

 

A whisper from Rain flowed into his ear, “That there is a Neko. Close your mouth, Changmin, you’re drooling.”

 

Snapping his mouth shut, Changmin replied, “I’m not drooling! I know that man…”

 

His words trail off as he stared again. He had always thought his hyung’s face was handsome but there were no earthly words to describe Yunho’s matured face.

 

“Stop staring! You’re not allowed to stare at a Neko without permission!” Rain warned.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Changmin murmured. Rain grabbed his arm. “Need I mention you’re not allowed to _touch_ a Neko without permission too!”

 

Changmin shrugged Rain’s hand off. “I just want to go try on the kimonos at that stand. Wait here.”

 

Rain looked like he wanted to say something else, but anything he did would only cause an unwanted scene. Yunho had his back to him, sifting through the silks. Changmin stopped a few feet away and stared hard. Yunho’s shoulders stiffened… and then his head turned.

 

Time seemed to stop. People continued to mill around them, but they barely breathed as they gazed at each other. Yunho shifted to the left, Changmin mirrored his move. Yunho lifted a hand to cover his mouth. Changmin assumed from the look in his best friend’s eyes he was about to be crushed in a long overdue embrace. Not a good idea to do that out in public…

 

Changmin brought a finger up to his lips and tilted his head towards the small alcove draped in a sheet.

 

~**~**~

 

Yunho couldn’t believe his eyes. No. It couldn’t be. The image of his best friend had blurred in his mind a long time ago. It felt like centuries since they last saw each other. But Yunho devoured the familiar brown wide eyes and equally wide mouth and knew this had to be Changmin. The lanky boy from four years ago had grown taller and more defined. Yunho’s gaze dallied on the rock-hard chest visible through the thin cloth of Changmin’s kimono. Notably, the way in which Changmin carried himself with more assurance than the shy boy from the past only heightened the deliciously long, hard body. Chami had become a man, Yunho gulped.

 

When Changmin raised a finger to his lips and gestured towards a nearby alcove, instant attraction fluttered like butterflies in his stomach. Wetting his dry lips, Yunho unscrambled his brain to make sense of the gorgeous man before his eyes. In the old days, Yunho would run and embrace his friend in a care-free manner. Yunho felt unsure of himself with this Changmin.

 

But he was sure of one thing – he needed to be close to his long-time friend again. He needed a diversion. Yunho suddenly pouted at Mamoru. “I’m so thirsty. Can you _please_ get me something?”

 

Mamoru was no fool. He glared at Changmin from a few feet away then walked away in search of a drinks stand. Picking up a random kimono from the neat stack, Yunho asked the salesman if he could try it on. The salesman led him to the alcove and pulled the curtain shut.

 

Yunho bit his nail in anticipation. He heard shouting from the salesman. Something about stealing… the muffled words and slight difference in dialect made it a little difficult for Yunho to grasp the whole meaning. But he figured someone must have stolen something. Sandal-to-gravel sounds of running faded as presumably the salesman and thief moved farther away, as did the shouts.

 

The curtain was opened and swooshed closed again. Changmin. _Changmin_ was actually standing less than an arm’s length away.

 

Yunho cried out, “Chami?”

 

Tears flooded his best friend’s eyes at hearing the old nickname, and Yunho’s eyes were compelled to follow suit. With tears spilling down their cheeks, the young men touched each other’s faces hesitantly, as if the other was made of glass… as if the other was just a figment of their imagination that would ripple and disappear the moment it was touched.

 

“Is it really you?” Yunho sobbed. Changmin sobbed back and gathered Yunho in his arms. “Yunho…”

 

 _Home_. _My home_. _My Chami…_ They had never hugged like this before. Every inch of Yunho’s front was pressed into Changmin. Yunho could stay this way forever but Changmin was stroking his back and babbling nonsense, making him feel short of breath…

 

Yunho pulled back a bit from the embrace. Even Changmin’s voice had changed. At 15, Changmin’s voice had been like a song bird’s voice…light, and musical, and soft. It was still soft but huskier and mature now. And with a face so refined and gorgeous…it hurt Yunho to look. He shifted his eyes down to speak to Changmin’s chin.

 

“Changmin, tell me this is real!”

 

“It’s real, Yunho.”

 

Laying his head on Changmin’s shoulder to hide his burning face, and wrapping both arms around his neck, Yunho fought the urge to pepper the other young man in kisses. He did let his hands roam over Changmin’s arms and chest. “You’ve grown up so much!”

 

“You too,” Changmin said in awed disbelief. “What happened to you? You look…”

 

Changmin never finished the sentence. They heard an angry hushed voice from the other side of the curtain. “Changmin, come out _now_. Stop messing with that Neko!”

 

“Shut up, Rain!”

 

Yunho was confused for a second then it clicked. _He_ was the Neko. Did the man, maybe he was Changmin’s escort, think him and Changmin were…

 

Oh God. Yunho pulled completely out of Changmin’s embrace. Now, that Yunho had more experience in sex, a fantasy of him and Changmin on a bed, naked and writhing, inevitably took over his thoughts.

 

Changmin dragged him back, holding Yunho tightly around the waist. “Yunho… Yunho, I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Oh, right. They were hiding. Now really wasn’t the time for such fantasies. He finally had the most precious person in the world to him back in his life. “Then come back to the marketplace tomorrow,” Yunho suggested wildly. He quite simply didn’t care what brought Changmin and possibly Lord Xiah’s harem to Kyoto. Now was the time to make sure Changmin remained in his life.

 

“I’ll try my hardest,” Changmin promised, but dragged him into another hug. Yunho gave in to his desire and leaned up to kiss both of Changmin’s cheeks and eyes. “I thought we’d never see each other again.”

 

“I kept track of you through Kris’s information,” Changmin responded. The man, Rain, was cursing on the other side of the curtain.

 

Yunho could hear Mamoru’s voice. He had to leave the alcove without Mamoru knowing Changmin was in here with him. “Changmin, I’m going to go out first and take my friend along with me. Then you sneak out without anyone noticing.” Yunho moved around to grasp the curtain then turned back. “What if I don’t see you again?”

 

Changmin’s fingers stroked his cheek. “You will. We’ll find a way. At least we’re in the same city now.”

 

Yunho wasn’t sure why he did it, but lifted his head up instinctively, like he expected a kiss. Changmin pressed into Yunho again and laid a gentle kiss on his left cheek. It was a long, innocent kiss. It shouldn’t be making him feel hot. But at the feel of those wide, slightly chapped lips, Yunho’s entire life in the harem was wiped briefly from his memory… thoughts of Mamoru, Jaejoong, and Heechul all gone.

 

Changmin stepped back at the same time Yunho did. “I’ll see you soon,” Yunho said with his hands clutching the curtain. Changmin nodded, holding up his pinky. Yunho grinned and whisked out of the alcove.

 

~**~**~

 

Changmin waited to hear that Yunho had left. Before he could react, a muscular arm shot through the curtain and dragged him out. Rain continued to pull at him until they found Kris and Sehun. Rain spat harsh words at Changmin, “Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if the lord of that Neko saw what you did?! Do you have a death wish, boy?!”

 

Ignoring him, Changmin said quietly to Kris and Sehun, “I saw Yunho.”

 

Sehun gasped and breathed, “Kai!”

 

Kris’s eyes flickered. “Luhan…”

 

Changmin nodded gravely.

 

Rain growled, “Brats.” Then, he grabbed the most expensive outfits at one of the stands, paid for them, and herded the boys back to the carriage.

 

Once they returned to the palace, Changmin noted all the extra horses. Their guests for the celebration must have arrived. He didn’t see anyone, though, because Rain escorted them back to their room and told them, “Don’t leave your room – it is Lord Xiah’s orders. I will be back with snacks and drinks for you.”

 

Changmin paced in his room. He wanted it to be tomorrow so he could go back to the marketplace. He had to come up with a viable excuse to gain Junsu’s approval. Rain would be forced to take him back there.

 

Later that evening, Rain and a servant come in to clean and dress him. Kohl around his eyes, a shimmery balm on his lips, and vanilla-scented oils sleeked all over his body. Changmin was stopped from wearing a kimono. “Lord Xiah wants you, Kris, and Sehun wearing only a hakama.”

 

So Changmin had to go to the celebration bare-chested? _Like a showcase animal_ , he thought resentfully. The servant added more oil to his chest, a subtle sheen that outlined his muscles. Changmin involuntarily flexed. Sometimes during tutoring sessions, he would ask Rain to teach him some self-defense with katanas. As an ex-samurai, Rain had a lot of past military expert training. And Changmin assumed Rain occasionally grew bored with life as a harem servant because the older man had readily agreed to teach him. Neither one of them spoke of these lessons to Lord Xiah. In the bedroom, Junsu had appreciated the developing lean muscles and had inquired as to how Changmin gained them. Changmin had said he liked to run around the estate and do meditative exercises, which Rain _did_ make him do in addition to all the samurai training.

 

The servant asked him to lie down. Two silver hooped earrings were placed on his chest. “What are you doing?” Changmin asked alarmingly.

 

Rain answered, “Also Lord Xiah’s orders. He wants your nipples pierced.”

 

Changmin was hardly in a position to protest. He held his breath and closed his eyes against the imminent pain. A cool liquid was spread over his nipples, then a sharp pinch, and the nail of the earring had pierced his areola.

 

“ARGH! Fuck you all!”

 

At twilight, Changmin was ushered out of his room and to the main room. The room had looked plain before but now it was lavishly decorated with golden silk everywhere. An enormous long table dominated the room, covered in a variety of food on large plates. Plush pillows on the floor lined the table for a comfortable sitting arrangement. Golden goblets were placed around the surface of the table to indicate each individual place setting. Two other medium-sized tables were on both sides of the main table to make more room for guests.

 

Changmin’s eyes landed on one end of the long table where Lord Xiah was seated. On the other end and staring around coldly, was Lord Hero. Changmin’s nostrils flared. Yunho must be here!

 

Changmin walked straight backed, eyes zooming in on every man at the tables. He recognized Taemin, Key, Luhan, and Kai. There was a strange red-headed man seated beside Lord Hero that Changmin didn’t recognize. He sat on one side of Lord Xiah, next to Kris. _Where was Yunho?_ Changmin panicked, wondering if Kris was misinformed about Yunho safety with Lord Hero.

 

Light footsteps from the opposite side of where Changmin entered were heard. Everyone looked up at the same time. A vision stood at the entrance. Changmin gripped a chopstick tightly in his fist. _Yunho_.

 

This Yunho was even more beautiful than the one he had seen in the marketplace. Yunho’s body was covered in a sleek black kimono. No hakama. Shiny, smooth legs played peek-a-boo with the slits of the kimono. A golden obi wrapped around a petite waist, tied in a knot to the side with the ends draping down almost to the floor. The top half dipped low to the ribcage, molding to a rounded chest. Changmin licked his lips. Never in his entire life had he seen anything sexier. He gulped as he finally took in Yunho’s face. The face was shimmering lightly with oil, eyes lined with kohl like Changmin’s. The shine to Yunho’s face reminded Changmin of spunk after sexual release.

 

He squirmed in his seat when Yunho saw him. There was a brief moment of shock, happiness, and then a blank slate of control. Changmin was a jumble of emotions when Yunho sat on Lord Hero’s other side, and the arrogant lord leaned over and kissed Yunho obnoxiously.

 

Lord Hero and Lord Xiah stood up. Lord Hero opened his arms. “Welcome, everyone! Please, eat and drink!” It was then Changmin noticed Donghae was here too, as well as some other businessmen connected with Lord Xiah. He tuned everyone out and just focused on Yunho. Although the other young man would not look at him, that didn’t deter Changmin. As he ate blindly, he watched Yunho eat… converse with the red-headed man next to him… and be touched by Lord Hero.

 

Kris elbowed him hard in the rib. “Stop.”

 

Changmin tore his eyes away. “First of all: OW. What the hell?”

 

“Stop staring,” Kris muttered under his breath. “That redhead next to him is starting to notice.”

 

Changmin ignored the redhead. He took another bite of sushi. He almost choked when Lord Hero pulled out an expensive case and presented it to Yunho, whispering in the young man’s ear.

 

Dropping the chopsticks and smacking Kris’s arm away, Changmin stared shamelessly. Yunho opened the case and gasped; even at a distance, Changmin could see Yunho’s eyes widen in amazement. A heavy, solid gold necklace was lifted out of the case. Lord Hero moved Yunho’s long black hair to the side and closed the clasp of the necklace around Yunho’s neck.

 

Yunho met Changmin’s burning gaze then stared determinedly at the table. He had never known Yunho to be shy… his friend must be trying to play by the rules. Disappointing since Changmin was ready to break all rules just to spend more time with Yunho.

 

~**~**~

 

Yunho could barely breathe from the moment he had entered the room. Changmin stole all the air from his lungs. Forget the fact that his heart almost gave out to see Changmin at the palace, the young man’s beauty made his head spin. Chami had been the lanky, awkward boy in his mind since they were kids. The way Changmin had looked in the marketplace was nothing compared to now, all bare-chested and glistening.

 

Jaejoong treated him nicely, always kissing him. But when the young lord averted his attention back to Luhan and the other boys, Yunho ate quietly in disappointment. Heechul spoke to him, “Yunho, sweetheart, why is that boy over there burning a hole through your body?”

 

Yunho didn’t have to look up to know Heechul was referring to Changmin. “Remember how I told you I had a friend who ended up in Lord Xiah’s group? That’s him.” Yunho hadn’t ever elaborated more than that about his history with Changmin.

 

Heechul rotated the chopstick in his hand idly. “So… were you two in love?”

 

Yunho almost knocked his goblet of wine over. “What? No! We were best friends… _are_ best friends. That’s all.”

 

The sound of skepticism from Heechul made Yunho feel shameful… like he was lying to himself. He continued to ignore Changmin’s stare.

 

Lord Hero cleared his throat. The entire table went quiet. “I’ll bet all of you are wondering why we are all joined at the same palace. Xiah and I decided to unify a lot of our businesses and, thus, it seemed more lucrative to unify our harems as well. All Tachis and Nekos will be joined together in one palace. If you belong to Lord Xiah, you also belong to me now. And if you belong to me, you also belong to Lord Xiah.”

 

Lord Xiah was smiling. All the boys eyed each other, unsure of how to react. Yunho risked a glance at Changmin. The gorgeous young man’s jaw clenched tight as he glared at his plate.

 

Letting the words sink in, Lord Hero continued, voice less amicable and more threatening. “I encourage friendships. But I want none of you to forget that you are _not_ under any circumstances to engage in sexual thrills with each other. This is not a whore-house. This is an establishment of two masters now and those masters are the only ones who can permit the sexual activities that go on in this palace. I _hope_ I’ve made myself very clear.” A smile graced Jaejoong’s face. Yunho couldn’t contain the chill that ran up his spine.

 

Dessert was served, but Yunho had lost his appetite for it. He drank more wine instead, hoping the alcohol burning down his throat would help relax him. Lord Hero called attention to himself again. “Heenim. Please, entertain us with some music.”

 

Heenim inclined his head respectfully and walked over to the kakko drum in the corner of the room. He sat down primly. “Hai!” Heechul shouted and started drumming expertly with his hands. Wine mixed with the intoxicating beat regenerated Yunho.

 

Jaejoong leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Dance. Seduce the room.”

 

Yunho obeyed. Standing close to the drums, he felt a thrill at capturing the attention of the room. Yunho arched and snaked his hips fluidly from side-to-side and front-to-back. He twirled and beat his feet on the ground powerfully. He slid over to the table and crooked a finger at Key, Taemin, Kai, and Luhan. They all joined him in the familiar dance they performed all the time for fun.

 

Yunho looked up at Changmin for a second. The burning gaze intensified into something he never thought he would see in his Chami’s deer-like eyes: desire. Yunho ended the dance with a final twirl and chest pop, landing in a graceful heap on the floor at the final pound of the drum.

 

Lord Xiah lauded the performance. “Amazing! You have talented boys, Hero!”

 

Lord Hero slid a hand down Yunho’s back. “Yes, I know. How about your boys?”

 

Lord Xiah gripped Changmin’s shoulder. “I have a variety of boys with many talents. But this one here… he has a voice made for the heavens.”

 

Lord Hero chuckled. “Isn’t that the brat?”

 

Yunho noticed Changmin was about to snap his chopsticks. His best friend looked embarrassed at the attention he was getting from everyone in the room. If Lord Xiah noticed, he definitely didn’t give a damn because the next thing he commanded was, “Changmin, sing for us.”

 

Changmin set his chopsticks down and closed his eyes. Yunho stared, mesmerized and waiting with baited breath. Then, an angel with a perfect tenor voice began to sing:

 

 _Never thought that I’d be leaving you today_ So alone and wondering why I feel this way  
  
So wide the world  
  
Can love remember how to get me home to you  
  
Someday  
  
  
We’ll be together again  
  
All just a dream in the end  
  
We’ll be together again  
  
  
So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind  
  
Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find  
  
  
I’ve found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
  
Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind  
  
  
We’ll be together again  
  
All just a dream in the end

 

Everyone applauded. Yunho wanted to weep at the beauty of those lyrics and the man who sung them. His throat closed up and he had to swallow a big gulp of wine to relieve it.

 

After the celebration, Yunho and the others were taken away by Mamoru. Yunho glanced quickly over his shoulder to see Changmin doing weird twitches with his lips. Sighing, Yunho walked on.

 

At his bedroom door, Jaejoong stopped him. “Yunho, you were stunning tonight.”

 

His breath caught. “Thank you, my lord.”

 

Maybe Jaejoong would request his presence tonight. Weeks had gone by of Yunho being left untouched. Staring at his lord’s full lips, a ray of hope shot up inside him.

 

Jaejoong kissed him. “Get some sleep. Key will come to me tonight.”

 

The hope was squashed and buried miles under the Earth. When Yunho closed his door, he leaned on it. Depression and loneliness hit him hard. He could go to Heechul but he didn’t want another interrogation about his relationship with Changmin.

 

 _Changmin_.

 

That name made his heart burst into a million pieces. Yunho took three slow, deep breaths. He needed some fresh air.

 

Grabbing the silver candlestick holder at his bedside, Yunho snuck out of his bedroom a few hours later. The palace was quiet. He held his breath and walked on nails to the front door. The main room was once again free of food and decorations. It was too dark; a new moon tonight. Yunho’s single candle lit only a few inches of floor around his feet.

 

Someone grabbed him at the door. Yunho gasped and turned. “Heechul!”

 

“Yunho, what are you doing out of bed?” Heechul asked suspiciously.

 

“I needed some fresh air. I’m going to go spend some time with Nao.”

 

Heechul visibly relaxed. “Okay. Be careful. And don’t stay out too late. I’ll wait up for you.” It was nice to know Heechul cared so much. Yunho smiled and hugged the older boy.

 

The palace’s floor plan was still new to him. This was his first chance to explore everything. But he wasted no time on that. He ambled directly to where the horses were making faint noises: a large, wooden barn with stalls available for both masters’ horses. Nao huffed and shuffled closer to the edge of her stall when Yunho entered the barn. He set the candle down on a short stool. “Hey, girl. Missed me?”

 

Nao sniffed at Yunho’s hair, making Yunho giggle. He adored this horse. With a sleek black coat and impossibly expressive eyes, she was a beauty. He grabbed a brush on a barrel nearby to groom Nao’s coarse coat. He was lost in insignificant thoughts when a voice startled him.

 

“You like horses?”

 

“Changmin!”

 

Out of the shadows, Changmin stepped closer, still dressed in his celebration attire… or lack thereof. Yunho completely missed the fact that Changmin’s nipples were pierced. The silver earrings complimented the young man’s lightly tanned skin nicely. Yunho was caught staring and jumped back to his task of brushing Nao.

 

“Yes, I love horses. Especially her.”

 

Changmin raised an eyebrow at the horse, who was now huffing at him. “I don’t care for these creatures. They’re too skittish.”

 

Yunho stopped brushing. “You just have to know how to gain their trust.”

 

“Trust, eh? Is that all?”

 

“Yes, trust. You must earn their love.”

 

Changmin regarded him thoughtfully. “Are we going to continue this mindless chatter or actually act like two friends who have been torn apart and finally found each other again?”

 

Yunho dropped the brush and flung his arms around Changmin’s neck. Changmin gripped back tightly. Both young men could finally breathe again.

 

They stayed like that until reality struck. And the reality was they were both scandalously dressed, their bodies pressed together. Yunho was the first to let go. “Tell me everything.”

 

~**~**~

 

When Changmin had snuck out of his room to go for a walk he hadn’t expected to see Yunho sneaking out too. The main room separated the Neko part from the Tachi part of the palace. As he got close to the front door, he saw Yunho creeping soundlessly with a single lit candle. Changmin quickly blew his own candle out and hid partially behind a corner. Yunho was conversing with that redhead again then, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Changmin wondered what sort of relationship those two had.

 

He made sure the redhead was out of sight before following Yunho. He was lucky it was a new moon; it made trying to be stealthy easier. Yunho entered the barn, and Changmin hid behind a stone statue of a monkey. He glanced around.

 

The coast was clear.

 

Luckily, Yunho had left the door open. Peeking in, he saw Yunho grooming one of the horses and cooing at it. Changmin wrinkled his nose. The barn smelt musky with horse dung. He stepped in and walked over to Yunho. The Neko was still in that damn black, sexy kimono. When he finally managed to speak, Yunho only continued following his opener line of small talk. This was not what they needed… they needed to hold each other and catch up…

 

Then Yunho hugged him and Changmin never felt anything more _right_ in his life. They sat together on a stack of hay and told each other everything. Yunho’s experiences were a lot like his… except for the _being a Neko instead of Tachi_ part. Changmin was enthralled by the way Yunho spoke… by the way he could spin a story to make everything seem more positive. Changmin could almost make-believe they weren’t slaves with the way Yunho was describing this way of life.

 

“In a way, Chami, we have to grateful it was Lord Xiah and Lord Hero who found us. We could have been raped or killed on the spot. But we’re healthy and clean and…”

 

“Happy?” Changmin said agitatedly. “Are you trying to tell me you’re happy?”

 

Yunho bit his lip. “I’m… content. But happy now that you’re here.”

 

Changmin melted only a little bit… and maybe even ducked his head bashfully. His gaze slid down on their own accord to linger on Yunho’s outfit. He complimented bluntly, “You’re fucking beautiful.”

 

Yunho folded his arm around himself. “No, I’m not.”

 

“Well, then, you’re blind, hyung.”

 

Yunho covered his laugh. “I haven’t heard the word _hyung_ in so long. It’s wonderful to hear you say it again.”

 

Somehow, Changmin felt awkward after calling Yunho _hyung_. To use _hyung_ was to acknowledge the age barrier and brotherhood of their relationship. But looking at Yunho now, Changmin couldn’t summon up any feelings of brotherhood. Suddenly, all the times Yunho had made him blush or flustered at the little things he did… like strip shamelessly before a swim or hold his hand or just generally being charming. All of that led to a clear conclusion – he desired Yunho.

 

Changmin quickly learned that adult Yunho was no different from teenage Yunho. After their discussion in the barn, Yunho suggested, “Do you want to ride Nao?”

 

“I told you I don’t like horses.”

 

“Then ride with me.” And so they did. Yunho hopped on the horse and Changmin climbed on cautiously behind him. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands. But when the horse started to gallop, Changmin instinctively grabbed Yunho around the waist. They headed downhill from an exit in the back of the barn where no one in the palace could see their escape.

 

Changmin’s limbs were longer than Yunho’s. Changmin grew curious to explore their difference in size, and so extended his arms out to grab a hold of the reins with Yunho. Nao slowed down because Yunho leaned back, encircled in Changmin’s arms.

 

The horse came to a complete stop as they approached the lake’s edge. “Nao must be thirsty,” Yunho assessed. “Let’s go for a swim!”

 

It was like they were back to four years ago when everything was safe and they hadn’t been forced to grow up too quickly. Yunho climbed off before Changmin could stop him. Over his shoulder, with a hand on the knot of his kimono, Yunho called softly, “We haven’t done this in years. Come on, Chami. It’ll be fun.” The invitation was innocent enough but Changmin still hesitated.

 

The horse twisted her head to the side to regard Changmin in a look that suggested: _So, you just plan to sit on my back like a lump while a gorgeous male invited you to join him for a swim? Imbecile._

 

The horse was right. Changmin hopped off the horse unsteadily and pulled down his hakama. Yunho stood frozen, staring straight ahead at the lake. Unashamed of his body, Changmin stepped half-way into the water and said, “Aren’t you coming?”

 

Yunho spared him a quick glance then promptly looked away, a tense hand playing nervously with the silk ends of the obi. Was Yunho playing coy? Or is he really shy about baring his body? Changmin snickered and recited a version of Yunho’s past words, “Why so modest all of sudden? We’re both boys! Come on and strip, Yunho… I don’t want to swim alone!”

 

To make it easier on Yunho, Changmin dipped himself into the water. When he emerged, Yunho was hovering by the lake’s edge, completely submerged except for his head. Changmin swam towards him. “Do you know how to swim now?”

 

With pure determination, Yunho let go of the edge and made a perfect circle around Changmin.

 

Eyes on Yunho’s every move, Changmin asked, “When did you learn how to swim?”

 

“I just have talent –” Yunho suddenly panicked. “Help!” The young man’s foot must have slipped into the deeper end of the lake.

 

Changmin swum quickly, grabbing the flailing hand. “Why do you like to swim so much if you’re bad it?”

 

“I haven’t been swimming since the last time we did it,” Yunho mumbled into Changmin’s neck. “I wanted to do this with you again.”

 

A nice idea, but this time was so different than the last. For one thing, Changmin hadn’t been fighting surges of desire. Now, Yunho’s cock was pressed against his hip. He wanted to touch it… stroke it… watch Yunho come.

 

Maybe he just needed sex; he was used to getting it on a regular basis. Changmin devoured with his eyes the shadows of Yunho’s face, trying to make out every feature… no, it was not about sex. It was about the boy who’d had him in binds since they were kids. _Yunho_.

 

~**~**~

 

Yunho slipped his kimono back on, watching Changmin. Silver nipple rings glittered in the night. The adorned nipples created a mouth-watering image with Changmin’s sculpted chest. “I never thought you would pierce your nipples,” Yunho blurted out.

 

Changmin tied the knot on his waistband. “Do you think I had a choice? I think they’re ridiculous.”

 

Yunho stepped closer to touch one. It made a small tinkering noise against his nails. The small budded nipple was clutched desperately in the ring’s grasp. Yunho’s mouth went dry thinking of tugging on the ring in order to make the nipple move. Yunho whispered, “I think – I think they’re sexy.” Changmin swallowed noisily at the compliment. Yunho wondered if his friend was as nervous as he was. He decided to test the theory. “Changmin, do you feel…something…”

 

“Something…” Changmin parroted. “Yes, I feel something.”

 

“What do you feel?”

 

Changmin lightly grasped Yunho’s shoulders. “I feel something I shouldn’t be feeling.”

 

Yunho gnawed his bottom lip. “Me too. What do we do?”

 

Scratching his ringed nipples, Changmin replied, “There’s nothing we can do. You’re not my Neko and I’m not your Tachi.”

 

 _But I want to be yours! And I want you to be mine!_ Yunho silently cried. A light breeze encircled the pair by the lake, drawing them closer and closer. All the love he held for Changmin from their early days together had rushed up tenfold since they’d met again. Chami, the boy from the past, was a childhood dream now. Chami, the man in front of him, was who he desired and will always desire above anyone. Yunho knew with Changmin he could be himself and he wouldn’t have to change the other…unlike his relationship with Jaejoong.

 

Changmin made an aggravated sound as he continued to itch. Yunho noted with concern, “Your nipples look like they hurt.” He bent his head and blew on one of them.

 

Changmin shuddered and replied, “They’re sensitive. I only got them pierced before the ceremony.”

 

“I see.” Yunho licked his lips. “They look so irritated. Can I do anything to help?”

 

The eager order seemed to spill out of Changmin like a question, “Suck on them?”

 

Yunho stared into his eyes deeply, wishing there was sunlight so he could make out the brown in Changmin’s beautiful eyes, then descended, wrapping full lips around one nipple and encompassing the ring. He looked up to see Changmin biting through his bottom lip, arms falling limply to his sides. Yunho sucked and tugged on a swollen nipple, tongue looping through the ring. Changmin’s breathing sped up; Yunho could hear the younger man’s pounding heartbeat. He meant to stop but Changmin demanded in a hoarse whisper, “The other one… please.” Yunho acquiesced, loving the taste of the young man’s small nipples mixed with the metallic taste of the rings.

 

Yunho pulled back to see his handy work. Changmin’s nipples felt erect and puffy… and by the hardness nudging his hips, something else was erect too. Yunho grinned. Changmin grinned back, speaking breathlessly, “Bad Neko. You tease.”

 

Wrapping his arms around Changmin and feeling empowered, Yunho tempted, “From the feel of it, you want to do something about it and I haven’t even begun to tease you yet.”

 

“What would you want me to do?” Changmin leered, countenance shadowed. “Take you on the ground, right here and now?”

 

Yunho shuffled, bending his head down to nudge Changmin’s chin. “That’s a thought.”

 

They both grow silent; Yunho fantasied about it. To have Changmin’s long body on top of him…

 

A broken twig cracked loudly in the silent air, alerting their attention to the thick trees. Changmin was frowning. “We’re being watched.”

 

“It could just be a small animal. Let’s head back to the palace anyway,” Yunho suggested hurriedly. They climbed on Nao and rode back at a faster pace than before.

 

Yunho returned Nao to the barn then faced Changmin to say with a tremor to his voice, “I had fun. It feels so good to be close to you again. You feel like home.”

 

Changmin ducked his head, lips dangerously close to Yunho’s. “You are my home. We’ve lost everything. We only have each other now.”

 

“Oh Chami…”

 

“Go inside, Yunho.”

 

Yunho walked away, feeling strangely empty. When he lied down to sleep, he didn’t yearn for Jaejoong… or Heechul. He yearned for his Chami.

 

~**~**~

 

Changmin stood in the same spot by the barn, even after Yunho entered the palace. He heard the twig again and glanced back. It was that redhead that was close with Yunho. “Who are you? And why were you spying on us?”

 

Heechul raised his eyebrows at the direct questions. “I am Heenim… Heechul, to be exact. And I would like to know what you think you are doing with my Yunho.”

 

 _His_ Yunho. Changmin scowled. “Yunho is _my_ best friend since childhood.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Heechul acknowledged. “You’re that boy he mentioned a long time ago. He was very concerned for you.”

 

“And I for him.”

 

“That’s touching, but let me paint you a picture of what you’re up against.” Heechul stepped closer. “If you fraternize with Yunho and Lord Hero finds out, your head will be on a platter… and that’s after hours of torture.”

 

Heechul let that visual settle in before continuing, “If I see you fraternizing with Yunho again, you will pay dearly. I will make your life miserable.”

 

“You know nothing about me to even begin to know how to make my life miserable,” Changmin refuted snidely.

 

“Oh, but I know your weakness. And as an enemy, that’s all I need.”

 

“And what’s my weakness, you arrogant asshole?”

 

Heechul smirked. “Yunho.”

 

Stomach clenching, Changmin tried to make an argument. “Yunho and I are just friends.”

 

Heechul scoffed. “What? You think I was born yesterday? I have double your experience and then some. I taught that boy everything he knows about sex. And I know the body language and tactics of a Tachi. Keep your cock in your pants and away from Yunho.”

 

Anger flared inside Changmin. “And you only want your precious cock inside him, is that it?”

 

Heechul appeared uncertain for a second and understanding dawned on Changmin. “Oh, you’ve never taken him…”

 

Heechul brushed his long red hair aside, returning to his arrogant stance. “It’s not allowed, you fool.”

 

“But you want to, don’t you? That’s what all this is about.” Changmin relaxed, knowing what his enemy’s motives were. “If you want him so badly, why don’t you do something about it. You’re smart enough, I think. Lord Hero would never have to know.”

 

His gouging worked because Heechul cursed at him. “Shut up, ingrate!”

 

Changmin grinned. “Yunho doesn’t want or see you romantically, does he? It hurts, doesn’t it?”

 

“You fucker!”

 

With a disapproving sound, Changmin said, “Such language. Why am I such a threat to you? Lord Hero should be the threat, not me.”

 

Heechul spat out, “Lord Hero is whore! A dangerous one who will kill anyone who touches his precious Yunho. But I am the one who can truly love Yunho.”

 

“Are you sure about that? Or is it that you see that I can love him and he responds to me more emotionally?”

 

Abruptly, the palace door opened and Rain stomped towards them. “What is going on here? Changmin, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?”

 

“Just went for a walk,” he responded innocently. Rain rolled his eyes, then stopped and stared at Heechul. The redhead glared at the intruder.

 

Rain commented smugly, “Heenim, is it? Your hair is pretty. So is your face. You shouldn’t frown so much.” Heechul hissed a curse and stormed away. “Good night, Heenim,” Rain followed and called out as he took Changmin back inside.

 

~**~**~

 

Their life at the joint Kimaru brothers’ palace was, at worst, boring. It was lazy and indulgent. Their tutoring was less scheduled. Each boy had more freedom to roam around the palace. Yunho would read or go horseback riding. On horseback riding days, Yunho would see Changmin come outside, under the pretense of reading under a tree, to watch him ride. They never dared to go near each other. Yunho feared Lord Hero catching any displays of affection between him and Changmin. Talking to Heechul about his feelings hadn’t helped quell his fear. Heechul described to him, in agonizing detail, what would happen to Changmin if the major law of the harem was broken. Yunho wouldn’t be able to handle that… he felt like vomiting just thinking about Changmin in the slightest pain.

 

Changmin’s happiness and pleasure meant the world to Yunho, but it was difficult to watch his friend with someone else. Lord Xiah sometimes groped his boys, but it was one business man who frequently came for visits that irked Yunho. The man looked friendly enough, handsome face, short stature. He was all over Changmin, though. Yunho caught them in one of the main rooms, kissing, even with Lord Xiah in the room. The situation disturbed and upset him. Was Changmin in love with that man? Severe hurt and sadness overwhelmed him at the thought.

 

One evening, during an lavish supper, Lord Xiah proclaimed, “I’m bored.”

 

“Heenim, please, play us something,” Lord Hero ordered. After a few beats from the kakko, Lord Xiah sighed. “I’m still bored.”

 

“What do you want me to do about that, Xiah?”

 

“Well,” Lord Xiah put a hand on his face in an exaggerated attempt at pretending to think. “How about the boys put on a show for us?”

 

Lord Hero nodded. “Okay. Yunho, dance.”

 

When Yunho started dancing, Lord Xiah called out, “Changmin, join him!” Yunho stumbled and stopped. As did the music.

 

“E-Excuse me, Ju – my lord?” Changmin questioned.

 

Lord Xiah smiled easily. “I said, go join him. Dance together. Make love through dance. I want entertainment!”

 

Lord Hero protested, “No, Xiah. I won’t agree to this.”

 

“And why not? We can’t just sit idly staring at each other!” The brother snapped. “By word of mouth, I hear Turkish harems and even Indian harems indulge in this. We have so many beautiful boys; it’s a shame to let them sit there and be tempted by each other. Why not let them play for our amusement?”

 

Lord Hero was a lusty man that could find no fault in this argument, and so signaled for Yunho to continue. Changmin approached him hesitantly. Yunho whispered, “Follow my lead. Move with me.”

 

Yunho twirled and fell backwards with a thud against Changmin’s chest. The taller young man grabbed his waist and Yunho slid down the hard body until his head rubbed against Changmin’s crotch. Changmin thrust upward. Yunho dropped to his knees, doing an erotic dance on the floor. Changmin moved around him and pulled him up by the arms, crushing their chests together. They swayed awkwardly but eventually found a rhythm that suited them. Yunho held Changmin around the neck, arched back, exposing his neck. Changmin whined quietly, mouth breathing on the long column of skin. Yunho sunk through Changmin’s arms, down until his face pressed into the other’s navel…

 

“STOP!”

 

Changmin removed his hand from Yunho’s hair like he had been burned. Lord Hero looked furious. “Go sit down, both of you! Xiah, choose another pair!”

 

Lord Xiah pouted. “But it was starting to get _so_ good. I knew their body types would mesh together.”

 

“Shut up, choose another pair!”

 

Lord Xiah was staring at Yunho closely. “He’s the boy that was originally going with me, right?”

 

Lord Hero nodded. His brother hooted loudly, “Ho! Ho! I remember how much him and Changmin wanted to stick together. Oh my, no wonder you worked so well in the dance.” Lord Xiah added shrewdly, “This must be torture for both of you.”

 

No one said anything until Lord Hero exploded, “Luhan, dance!”

 

His brother jumped right in, “Kris! You go join him.”

 

Yunho couldn’t focus on the other pairs. Instead, he just kept sneaking glances at Changmin. After Kris and Luhan, Kai and Sehun danced together. Lord Hero seemed to brighten up with these pairs and made lewd jokes with his brother. After supper, he was hoping to feign sleeping then sneak out into the barn again… maybe Changmin could join him…

 

However, Jaejoong summoned him to the lord’s bedchamber that night. He told Yunho to undress then took him roughly and acted every bit the selfish lord he started out to be. Jaejoong snarled into Yunho’s neck, “You are my property, do you understand that, Yunho? Hell will be paid if you commit treason.”

 

Yunho left the bedchamber limping and dry-eyed.

 

Whatever it was he had felt for Jaejoong died in that room. What Jaejoong just did to him was much worse than treason. He broke something in Yunho’s heart, the part of his heart that was reserved for the lord who didn’t hurt him, who rescued him from a worse fate, who told him he was special, who supposedly loved him – that part broke. Everything was a lie, a tactic to lord power over property. And that’s what Yunho amounted to in the end – _property_.

 

The days carried on. Yunho was never asked to dance with Changmin again. He would sometimes be called into Lord Hero’s chamber but Yunho treated the task like a job, mind completely detached from the sex. He didn’t have an appetite for things. Usually, he remained in his room with Heechul, seeking no personal contact with Changmin. He felt his friend’s glares during supper time. Yunho knew it was for the best so he ignored them. Besides, even if he wasn’t forbidden to be with Changmin, the only one who could understand the turmoil inside him was Heechul.

 

One morning, the entire palace woke up with the Kimaru brothers raging. They all crawled sleepily into the main room. Lord Hero shouted to all of them, “WHERE IS LUHAN? If any of you are hiding information, you will regret it!”

 

Lord Xiah sat in a tall chair, holding a leather whip. “Luhan _and_ Kris are missing. Would any of you care to explain yourselves?”

 

Not a peep was heard among the group.

 

 _They ran away?!_ Yunho stood, stunned. He caught Changmin’s eye from a distance. His friend doesn’t look all that surprised.

 

Lord Hero snatched the whip from his brother’s hand and lashed the thick straps of it against the floor. “Which one of you aided them?! One of my horses is missing. They fled sometime during the night. ONE of you at least knows what is going on. I want the truth NOW!”

 

At the continued silence, Lord Hero grabbed a random Tachi and threw him to the ground. He began lashing him, hit after hit landing across the back. The young man was screaming and grappling at the floor. The brutality made Yunho’s stomach lurch. The crazed look in Lord Hero’s eyes frightened him but his resolve to help was stronger. Yunho ran forward. “Please, stop, please! He doesn’t know anything, he would have told you by now!”

 

Lord Hero actually stopped. He dropped the whip and stormed out of the palace, shouting for Mamoru to round up the horses for a search party. Yunho carefully braced himself beneath the injured boy’s arm.

 

Rain came to take over, gently requesting, “Heenim, could you bring me some supplies, please?” Heechul looked ready to refuse but gave in with a sigh.

 

Lord Xiah summoned Changmin to him. Yunho looked at them worriedly. He didn’t want Changmin to be lashed too. They seemed to be arguing then Lord Xiah backed down, taking Changmin’s hand, walking him in the direction of the other lord’s bedroom.

 

 _Oh_. Yunho’s heart stung.

 

~**~**~

 

Changmin left Junsu napping. _What an idiot_ , he thought as he dressed. _Nothing like a good fucking to convince the lord I don’t know anything about the run aways_. That brother of his was just as much of an idiot to react so violently; violence was no way to rule or persuade anyone for answers. No one would know about the escape anyway. Changmin’s knowledge of it was limited to Kris telling him last night: “Take care. We’ll be back.”

 

Junsu’s Neko, Yoochun, entered the room after Changmin left. Yoochun gave him the creeps, mostly because Junsu kept him hidden from his own brother’s eyes. It amazed Changmin that Lord Hero never suspected the secret Neko’s existence.

 

On his way back, Changmin passed by the room of the injured young man. Heenim was spreading ointment on the slashed skin. Rain was gazing at Heenim, passing needed supplies. Changmin snorted and kept walking. He washed himself briskly in a quick bath…he hated leaving Junsu’s scent on his body. He never really minded Donghae’s scent, but still felt the need to wash. And Yunho…Changmin craved to know what Yunho’s sexual scent was like. He craved Yunho period…missed him terribly.

 

After the bath, he waited and paced in his room, giving the young lords enough time to leave for the search party. When the palace grew deathly silent, he wandered outside. As Changmin expected, Yunho was outside too, watching Lord Hero’s retreat on Nao’s back. Changmin glanced around. No one was around; all the boys must have secluded themselves to their bedrooms after the violence from this morning. Yunho barely looked at Changmin as he approached but muttered under his breath, “Go to the barn.”

 

Changmin went without question. He settled down on the hay, glad to be out from under the hot sun. The door swung open and Yunho entered. Changmin stared. “Why have you been ignoring me? Ever since the dance… what happened to you?”

 

“I was faced with my cruel reality,” Yunho answered solemnly. “I thought I was in love. And maybe I was but it’s long dead now.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why you ignored me? Is it from fear of getting caught?”

 

Yunho sauntered across slowly, asking, “Are you in love with that business man?”

 

“Donghae?”

 

“If that’s his name, yes.”

 

Changmin tilted his head. “I don’t know. I care for him, but I care for you more…much more.”

 

Yunho’s breath hitched. “Good. Do you know anything about Kris and Luhan?”

 

Nodding, Changmin had to tilt his head up with Yunho standing over him.

 

Yunho breathed, “Good.” Then, his green kimono slid down from the shoulders to the curve of his petite but powerful body.

 

Neither of them exhaled for several seconds. Changmin finally moved his hands to grip Yunho’s hips, pulling him forward. Yunho reached down to grab Changmin’s shoulders.

 

Changmin’s soon-to-be lover’s erection was nudging him on the cheek, seeking attention. He moaned and opened his mouth for the treat. Yunho threw his head back, “Ehna… mhmmm… yeees!”

 

Yunho’s cock was the perfect size for Changmin’s mouth, it tasted and felt so _right_. He sucked enthusiastically, scarping the pad of his tongue on the underside of Yunho’s beautiful cock then mouthed the tip. Yunho’s blunt nails dug deeper into his shoulders, and Changmin allowed that cock to ride his mouth. Yunho was panting and babbling nonsense. “Oh my God… your mouth is moist and wet… faster, please, faster!”

 

Changmin quickened the motion, taking it further down his throat until he gagged. But this was enough to make Yunho paint his mouth with a bit of silken essence. Changmin licked it completely off his lips, and drew Yunho down onto the hay, flipping their positions so Changmin was hovering above. The hay must be scraping his lover’s back but both of them were already too lost to care.

 

Yunho arched his back, bucking his hips. Changmin growled, spreading those perfect thighs and heaving Yunho up until he was bent in half. Nibbling down the shaft, Changmin licked the strung out balls gently, then descended to Yunho’s hole. He parted Yunho’s ass cheeks to eat him out.

 

Yunho was practically screaming, fisting and tearing at the hay. Changmin wrapped the legs around his neck and continued his attack on the prettiest hole. He resurfaced to ask, voice down to a husk, “Do you want me to fuck it?”

 

Prodding a finger inside, Yunho twitched and tightened his legs around Changmin’s neck. “Yes, fuck it, it’s yours… it’s yours! Take me, Chami!”

 

He let his fingers dive into the heat to stretch it with his finger. They didn’t have lubricant. This was going to hurt. Changmin needed to stop. Yunho smacked his head with a thigh. “Why are you stopping?!”

 

“There’s no lubricant!”

 

Yunho groaned. “It’ll be okay. Just… spit… I don’t care if it hurts… just give it to me!”

 

Changmin alternated between spitting and finger fucking the moaning man. Then, he dropped Yunho’s ass to the hay and crawled over him. “Go on, suck it. Make it as wet as possible.”

 

Yunho complied and moaned, “What a gorgeous curve…” Changmin slipped his hard cock in the small mouth and sat still to watch Yunho perform his magic. As annoying as Heechul was, he must thank him for teaching Yunho. But somehow, Changmin felt this was uniquely Yunho’s style: to do everything passionately and with earnest.

 

He loved it when the bulbous head of his cock scrapped lightly on Yunho’s teeth just before being kissed by those pouty lips. Once his shaft was leaking and glistening in spit, Changmin climbed off and lifted Yunho into the half-position again. “Are you ready, sexy?”

 

As an answer, Yunho pulled Changmin closer with his legs. Changmin laughed. “Guess that’s a yes…”

 

Changmin spit again then slid home in a slow, tight stroke. He panted and rutted while holding onto the hay on either side of Yunho’s head. “I love you… sweetheart!”

 

Yunho looked up at him, gasping hard. “I love – OHHHHHH!”

 

His lover was delirious as Changmin stroked the hard cock in between them. Strings of hot semen shot from the tip, Yunho was ripping at the hay and sending it flying around them. Changmin watched him ride through the orgasm, pulsing inside Yunho at how hot the spectacle was.

 

When Yunho stopped coming, Changmin geared up again, pumping in and out in sharp, fast thrusts. He jerked, pushed in to the hilt, when he felt sly fingers at his cleft; nimble fingers circled his hole then slid down a bit to rub under his tight balls. Changmin half collapsed onto his lover as he convulsed with each spurt of heat that poured into Yunho’s channel.

 

They lay on the rough hay until their breathing returned to normal and their sweat cooled. Head resting on his own arm, Changmin watched Yunho nap, his own eyes slowly shutting.

 

It was sunset when they awoke. They sat up quickly to dress. Yunho grinned at him with mischievous eyes and rosy cheeks as he limped slightly to the barn’s door. Changmin flushed but with a thrill of pride, hoping Yunho would never forget how Changmin felt inside him.

 

Nao wasn’t in her stall, which meant Lord Hero hadn’t come home yet. They sighed in relief and walked casually to the palace. No one was in the main room. Yunho blew him a kiss and jogged off to the wash room. Changmin planned to use it later; he was definitely in no hurry to wash off Yunho’s Sakura scent.

 

Yelling from the main room awoke the palace once again but this time in the middle of the night.

 

Changmin ran out, crumbling inside at the scene in front of him. Yunho lay on his stomach, naked from the waist up. Lord Hero stood over him, shouting, “WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!”

 

There were pink thorn-like scratches all over the snow-white skin. Lord Hero smacked the floor with his whip. “WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!”

 

Lord Xiah rubbed his forehead. “Hero, can you shut up and deal with this in the morning?”

 

Lord Hero rounded on his brother. “NO! We deal with this now because it’s one of _your_ Tachis that fucked my Neko!”

 

Appearing skeptical, Lord Xiah wondered, “Are you sure you didn’t drink a lot and do _this_ kind of damage yourself?”

 

“Fuck you, I’ll do it myself.” Lord Hero stared them all down. “One of you had a little fun with Yunho today. I won’t even bother whipping all of you for answers. No, that takes too long.” The Japanese lord draws an S’s on Yunho’s back with the whip. “I’ll just whip _him_ until one of you confesses.”

 

Changmin was going to vomit. After the first crack on Yunho’s back, Changmin dropped to his knees. “Me!”

 

Lord Hero handed the whip to his brother, roaring with laughter. “You were a brat back then and you’re brat now. You wouldn’t let me touch you. Then, I noticed your friend was more suited to my taste. And you hated me for it, didn’t you? And now, you took your shot at revenge. Bravo.”

 

An awful silence hung in the room. No one dared to move or breathe. Changmin stared; tormented at the sight of Yunho, half-turned towards him, cheek pressed to the floor, body jerking as the whip struck again.

 

Lord Hero then breathed one word, “Death.”

 

~**~**~

 

The floor sunk underneath as Yunho was pulled back and Changmin took his place. “No! No, please!”

 

Heechul held him back. “Quiet, Yunho.”

 

“NO! Please, Jaejoong, punish me instead! It was my fault!”

 

Jaejoong spun around and shouted, “I am Lord Hero to you! I know very well that it was your fault! You tempted him, didn’t you? Even though, you knew the law… you knew the consequences, you acted like a whore and tempted him. Well, I hope it was worth it… worth the pain and suffering I’m about to inflict on your treasonous friend here!”

 

Yunho choked at the first strike of whip to Changmin’s smooth back. Heechul tried to drag him out of the room, but Yunho wouldn’t have it. He ran forward again; this time Rain stopped him. “Back in line.”

 

At the fifth lashing, Lord Xiah stopped his brother. “That’s enough. That is my property you’re damaging.”

 

Lord Hero cracked the whip one more time. Straining on his hands and knees, Changmin cried out. Yunho was ready to bite through Rain’s arm to get to his lover. The angered lord stopped at his brother’s order. “He will die at sunrise.”

 

Yunho’s mind went numb. No. That wouldn’t… couldn’t happen!

 

Lord Xiah didn’t agree with the verdict because he said, “Hero, you can’t decide arbitrarily without consulting me. He is mine.”

 

“I don’t care,” Lord Hero sneered at Changmin. “He broke the law. You know this can’t go unpunished, Xiah!”

 

“That same logic applies to your Neko,” Lord Xiah pointed out.

 

Lord Hero grabbed Changmin by the hair and pulled back. “This little bastard took his cock out and put it in _my_ Neko. His seed inside _my_ Neko. _That_ is not forgivable. You’re a lot more free with your boys… I am not.”

 

Lord Xiah somewhat agreed. “No, I understand your point. Changmin is mine, but I do lend him to a friend. A Tachi can just wash off, but a Neko is being breeched and marked and dumped into. Too many seeds in one pot create a mess.”

 

Lord Hero nodded viciously. “Exactly my point. Prepare for your Tachi’s execution tomorrow.” Rain, who was standing in front of Yunho to block his access to Changmin, tensed in the face at the word _execution_. Lord Hero shouted for Mamoru to take Changmin away and chain him to a tree outside. Changmin groaned as Mamoru pulled him upright.

 

Yunho clawed at Rain’s arm. “Let me go to him!”

 

“You will do him no good,” Rain mumbled. “Just stay down. Go to your room. Heenim, can you take him?” Rain touched Heechul’s shoulder, making the redhead blush.

 

Yunho walked like the dead to his room, pulling the sleeves of his kimono back over his shoulders. When the door shut, he appealed to Heechul, “Help me save him!”

 

Heechul frowned. “That’s not possible, Yunho. Once Lord Hero decides to do something, he does it. Neither I nor you can change his mind, especially when it concerns this law. Yunho… I warned you. I warned all of you. What were you thinking?”

 

Yunho griped the front of Heechul’s kimono. “I wasn’t thinking. Heechul, he has always been my best friend. The attraction I’ve felt upon seeing him again – I can’t explain it. I feel so safe to abandon myself to him. When I was in his arms… Heechul, I’m in love with him!”

 

For a minute, Heechul appeared completely crushed. “I-In love?”

 

Yunho nodded his head vehemently. “This aching in my heart has to be love. My mother was taken away from me and I never knew my father. Then, the boy I clung to and loved was separated from me. I finally got him back now and I’m going to lose him again, this time forever!”

 

“You have no one to blame but yourself,” Heechul spat spitefully. “If you loved him, why were you selfish? Did you think you weren’t going to get caught?”

 

Guilt sat like stone in his stomach. He thought with Jaejoong out of the palace he could give in to his true desires. Stupid! Yunho had taken a huge risk and Changmin was paying for it with his life. “Heechul, what do you want me to say? I wanted to feel real passion. Don’t you ever want to feel that?”

 

Heechul appeared lost in his thoughts. Yunho stepped closer. “Heechul, I have to do something. Please take me to him after everyone is asleep. _Please_.”

 

Heechul slumped his shoulders… giving up all resistance.

 

Yunho thought it would be wise to spend the rest of the day in his room with Heechul bringing him food. He didn’t want to run into Lord Hero and anger him further. All the food that Heechul brought him, he saved half of the breads and fruits in the pockets of his kimono.

 

At midnight, Heechul came to get him. “Changmin is tied to a tree by the barn. Hurry up. Lord Hero is indulging himself with Taemin.”

 

Yunho hurriedly followed. Mamoru was standing guard in front of the Sakura tree closest to the barn. Yunho stood impatiently behind Heechul; he saw a rope around the tree but no Changmin. Heechul was whispering something to Mamoru. The bodyguard didn’t look easily swayed to let them see the prisoner. Yunho pushed Heechul out of the way and laid two hands on Mamoru’s chest. “Please, I won’t do anything. I just want to see him.”

 

Heechul stepped in, saying, “There’s a boy who is ill. Rain said he needs to see you.”

 

Mamoru looked surprised. “Who is ill?”

 

Heechul tilted the candle he was holding towards the palace. “One of the Tachis that Lord Hero whipped. His wounds must have been infected.”

 

Mamoru glanced away towards the palace with a worried expression. “Go on,” Heechul egged on, “I’ll stand guard for a few minutes. Yunho only wants to say good-bye. You wouldn’t want to deny him such a simple request, would you?”

 

Yunho pressed closer, embracing Mamoru. The scowling bodyguard flushed, nodding his head. When Mamoru walked away, Heechul hissed, “You better make this quick! Changmin is on the other side of the tree.”

 

Seizing the candle from Heechul, Yunho went around the tree and gasped at what he saw. A thick rope wrapped around Changmin’s chest, binding him to the tree. The young man’s chest was still bare, nipple rings glittering in the night. Changmin flinched from where he sat on the grass. “Who’s there?”

 

Raising the candle to eye-level, Yunho spotted the cloth bag placed over Changmin’s head, hindering him from seeing. Blowing out the candle and putting it with the holder on the ground, Yunho crouched beside Changmin. “It’s me. Chami, I’m so sorry.”

 

Changmin stilled. “Yunho. Remove the bag from my head.”

 

Yunho pulled it off immediately and fingered the gorgeous face underneath it. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

 

Changmin kissed his fingers. “I won’t take our precious moments back. What happened in the barn… I needed to feel that kind of passion before my death.”

 

Yunho’s chest hurt. “Don’t speak that way! I’m going to get you out of this! These ropes can easily be cut! I’ll go get a tool from the barn –”

 

“Yunho, stop. No.”

 

Yunho knelt back down. “What do you mean ‘no’? You want to die?”

 

“Of course not, but there’s no way out of this.”

 

“Don’t lose hope!” Yunho became frantic. “I can get you untied and then we can flee together.”

 

Changmin was shaking his head. “No. Where would we go? If he catches us, and he probably will, that means death for both of us. I want you to live.”

 

Yunho picked at the tree’s bark with his nails, confirming quietly, “So you just expect me to do nothing and live without you?”

 

Changmin hit the back of his head against the tree trunk and sighed. “I expect you to be strong for both of us.”

 

Yunho was so confused. “I don’t understand. How can you not even consider running away? You want to give up so easily?”

 

Snapping his head up, Changmin said urgently, “I want you to promise me something! That after tomorrow, you won’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Like what?” Yunho frowned.

 

“Like kill yourself,” Changmin said brokenly. “Please, live. Live for me.”

 

Tears brim Yunho’s eyes. “How I can live for you if you’re not alive? How do you expect me to live without you? I love you.”

 

“If you love me as much as I love you, you won’t harm yourself after I’m gone,” Changmin stated more forcibly. “I’ll never forgive you, Yunho.”

 

Changmin spoke as if he would survive the execution tomorrow. Confusion clouded Yunho into further states of frustration. “I don’t have much time to be out here. Do you love me?”

 

Changmin struggled against his binding as he said, “I’ve always loved you.”

 

“And you loved the passion between us?” Yunho kissed Changmin’s lips fully with a slight suction to the budded upper lip. “Mmmm… did you ever imagine it would be like this between us?”

 

A heated gaze skimmed up and down Yunho’s body, trying to burn the kimono off of him. Changmin whispered, “Like I said, I wouldn’t take it back. H-How about… one more time?”

 

All rational thoughts of being outside, out in the open for Lord Hero to find them, flew out of Yunho’s head. He straddled Changmin’s immovable body, burying his face in his lover’s neck. Against his skin was another whisper, “I wish I can wrap my arms around you.”

 

Yunho blindingly feels for Changmin’s loose fingers and rubbed them. “I wish you could… could…”

 

With a strangled noise, Changmin said, “Pull out my cock. Pull it out and ride it, sweetheart.”

 

Fiery need and desire raged through Yunho, making him gasp for more air as he pulled the brim of Changmin’s pants back just enough to free the hard cock. Changmin groaned, hands fisting when Yunho started stroking. “Y-Yunho… no time… please…”

 

Heechul called out as quietly as possible from the other side of the tree, “You two better make this a quick fuck or it’ll be _both_ your asses on the line!”

 

Good, Yunho thought. He would rather die with Changmin anyway! Yunho looked into Changmin’s soft eyes. The glow of the crescent moon helped him see every feature. More tears spilled from his eyes and he wiped them away furiously. How can he let this boy go? How can he say good-bye forever?

 

“Yunho, no tears now.” Changmin thrust his hips up. “Take me inside you, sweetheart, please.”

 

Yunho sniffled as he pulled up his kimono. He stretched himself, forced a finger inside. It was so dry, it hurt. Changmin said, “My pocket… lubricant.”

 

Despite himself, Yunho cocked an eyebrow. Changmin laughter rumbled between them. “I figured a true Tachi should always be prepared to prepare his Neko.”

 

Yunho smiled when he located the small tin can of lubricant in his lover’s pocket. He quickly spread the cream on Changmin’s cock and didn’t bother to prepare himself… there was no time for that. Lifting up, Yunho lined up and lowered himself onto Changmin’s hot, sleek length. “Yes… yes… that’s it… so hot! More, Yunho, take more of me!”

 

Holding onto Changmin’s shoulders tightly, Yunho sunk down until he was fully seated on Changmin. He cried out softly, soaking up the feel of every hard inch inside him. Changmin kissed his way to Yunho’s lips. “You ride Nao so beautifully. Now ride me…”

 

A moan tore from Yunho’s throat as his hips began to move up and down of their own accord.

 

“Faster,” Changmin begged. “Faster… I need… all… hnngghh!” Yunho rocked his hips back and forth and bounced with short, sharp jabs… hitting his pleasure core exactly the way he had always wanted to. Changmin had his mouth open, face contorted in raw ecstasy.

 

Yunho came first, coating both their chests with his release. Changmin grunted. “Ride me backwards.” Yunho licked at one of the nipple rings and then turned, leaning more onto the grass and reaching back to take Changmin inside him again. They both groaned upon re-entry. Yunho soared, riding Changmin’s cock with oblivious pleasure. “Oh yes, Yunho… squeeze yourself around me… ah ah ah, take my seed and show Lord Hero who you belong to! Fuck, I’m coming!”

 

Yunho sat back against Changmin’s chest after the other spilled inside him. Changmin kissed his neck. “I love you, Yunho. And we’ll be together again.”

 

Yunho came down from the high and sobered at those words. “What aren’t you telling me, Changmin?”

 

They heard footsteps. Yunho stood up and pulled down his kimono. Mamoru was back and arguing with Heechul on the other side of the tree. Yunho fixed Changmin’s pants, pointedly avoiding the younger man’s eyes as he said, “I’ll be back.”

 

Changmin purposely tried to trip Yunho with one long stretched out leg. “Don’t forget, sweetheart… take care of yourself until fate brings us back together.”

 

“How do you want me to respond to that, Changmin?” Yunho asked. “With an ‘okay’ and a wave good-bye before I watch you die?”

 

Where his hand was constrained by the rope, Changmin wiggled his pinky finger. “Promise? All I’m asking for is a promise.”

 

Yunho hesitated, befuddled at the whole situation but choosing to trust his lover. He reached out to Changmin’s confined hand, linking their pinkies together. “Promise.”

 

Changmin grinned and said, “Please put the bag back over my head.”

 

Yunho did as he was told, then hugged that head of soft hair into his chest and sighed, “I hate you for this…” He didn’t want to let go. But a few seconds later, the decision was made for him when Mamoru dragged him away.

 

In his room, Yunho paced. Sleep was a lost cause for he knew the execution was at sunrise. Heechul entered his room at dawn with a grave expression. “You must stay in your room.”

 

Yunho laughed hysterically. “Like hell! I have to stop the execution!” He ran out the door.

 

“No, Yunho, come back!”

 

At the clearing in front of the palace stood all the harem boys with the Japanese lords standing on opposite sides of a kneeling man. The man kneeling was covered from head to toe. _Changmin, no!_ Yunho ran forward but was pulled back by Rain and Makoto. All the boys knelt to the ground at the same time. Mamoru lifted a heavy axe in the air and swiped it through the prisoner’s neck… the covered head rolled to the ground.

 

Yunho screamed, dropping to his knees. His heart shattered. Lungs constricted. He choked, “N-No… No, no, no…”

 

Lord Hero spat out resentfully, “Bury the body. I don’t want to see his face or any part of him again.”

 

Yunho beat the ground with his fist, body racked with sobs. Lord Hero stood over him. “You will get over this and never rebel again. You are to come to my room tonight.”

 

Yunho cursed his promise to Changmin. Cursed it with every fiber of his being.

 

~**~**~

 

He was nothing but a walking empty shell in the weeks after the execution. He stole Mamoru’s dagger and kept it by his bedside, eyeing it longingly every day. It would be so easy to end his life… but then Changmin’s voice echoed in his head: _”Live for me… Take care of yourself until fate brings us back together.”_

 

It could take years before Yunho naturally dies. _Chami, you are a cruel bastard_ , Yunho thought every time he gazed at the tree that held his lover captive weeks ago. Lord Hero would call him to bed almost every night…and would take him aggressively as if trying to prove a point. The only way Yunho held onto his sanity was to close his eyes and pretend it was Changmin rutting behind him.

 

One evening at supper, there was arguing about the boy who fell ill a few weeks ago. Lord Xiah said temperamentally, “Rain, I expected better of you! Why didn’t you tell me he was ill? You just buried him?”

 

Rain answered humbly, “You were gone for days at a time for business. And with all the drama that happened, I didn’t think it was wise to bother you with it. The boy died suddenly. I had to act quickly.”

 

Oh. The boy died? Yunho thought vaguely. He didn’t catch the boy’s name as he slipped in and out of the conversation. The hand on his thigh suddenly stopped caressing him. He glanced up and saw Lord Hero looking around the table with narrowed eyes. “Where is Kai? He’s not usually so late to supper.”

 

Lord Xiah stopped ranting to stare at the line of boys at the table. “Where’s Sehun?”

 

Hell broke loose again. Lord Hero and Lord Xiah started shouting at each other. “I told you not to lax on guards after the execution!” Lord Hero blamed his brother angrily.

 

Lord Xiah resorted, “Oh please! It’s your Nekos’ fault, Hero, I know it! I’m sure it was Luhan who lured my Kris out and it was Yunho who tempted my Changmin! Your boys are disloyal… I blame your lack of control over them!”

 

Yunho’s stomach tied in knots. First Kris and Luhan had escaped… but Yunho could expect something like that from the Chinese spies. Now, Kai and Sehun have escaped. _Damn you, Changmin_ , Yunho bewailed. _We could have escaped together too!_

 

The arguing continued around him until a small voice broke through it. A young man with wavy black hair and a revealing kimono was peeking out from the kitchen door. Lord Xiah ran to the young man to push him back into the kitchen. Lord Hero folded his arms over his chest and made a disapproving sound. “Well, well, well. You’ve been hiding a little Neko for yourself all this time? I wondered, dear brother, I really did.”

 

Lord Xiah moved aside, sighing out his nostrils like a bull. “This is none of your business, Hero.”

 

“No, no, no, I think it is,” Lord Hero’s lips thinned. “I love Nekos. You know this. Why would you hide him from me? I’m your brother.”

 

“Half-brother,” the other young lord corrected.

 

Lord Hero feigned hurt. “Xiah, is that all I am to you?” Then, he glanced at the new Neko. “What’s your name?”

 

The Neko looked from one master to the other and replied meekly, “Yoochun.”

 

Repeating the name with a glint in his eyes, Lord Hero smiled. “A pleasure.”

 

Yunho knew that look well. He had experienced that look first hand; it had been directed at him for years. Jaejoong wanted Yoochun that much was evident. And Yunho couldn’t be more relieved the selfish lord had found a new conquest.

 

For the days that followed, Lord Hero was preoccupied with romancing Yoochun. Lord Xiah steamed in the background, glaring at his brother and venting his frustration with his Tachis. The issue of finding Kai and Sehun was forgotten immediately after Mamoru and Makoto reported no traces of an escape around the area.

 

Yunho didn’t care about what was going on around him. As long as he was left alone, he could wallow in his sorrow and grieve appropriately. Lying on his bed, he grabbed the dagger and pointed the tip of the knife to his heart. He just had to break the skin. Maybe if he carved his heart out it would stop the throbs of agony…

 

Heechul entered his room, took one look at him, and wrestled the dagger out of his hand. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Don’t you dare kill yourself, Yunho!”

 

Yunho sat up sluggishly. “I wasn’t going to kill myself. I was _contemplating_ what it would be like to kill myself.”

 

“Well, don’t!”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Heechul sheathed the dagger and pocketed it. “Don’t be sorry, you beautiful fool. Come with me.”

 

“I’d rather stay here, Heenim.”

 

The older man glared at him. “Okay, okay.” Yunho followed, hand sliding on the wall idly as they walked out of the palace together. They didn’t run into any of the Kimaru brothers or harem boys. There wasn’t a person in sight outside either. “Where are we going?”

 

Heechul ignored the question and beckoned for him to keep walking. They passed by the tree that Changmin had been tied to before the execution. Yunho fingered the bark and closed his eyes, trying to picture their farewell love-making… trying to recall how each stroke, each touch felt.

 

Holding his hand, Heechul pulled him away from the tree. “We need to go.”

 

“Go where?” But his question went unanswered. They walked and walked until they arrived at the marshy part of the estate, at the back of the palace. Yunho’s eyes widened. “Mamoru? Makoto?”

 

The men were bound and gagged. They struggled when they saw Yunho. “Heechul, what’s going on?”

 

Rain popped out of the bushes. “Time to go.” Yunho didn’t register what was happening. He let Heechul take him away because anywhere had to be better than here.

 

They tracked through the soppy ground, mud squishing over his sandals and through his toes. Heechul kept a firm grip on his hand, complaining about his hair getting caught on the branches. When they emerged from the marsh, a small boat was waiting for them. Rain put two fingers into his mouth and blew a whistle. A loud whistle echoed back to them from across the lake.

 

Rain steered them to the opposite bank of the lake, to another forest area. Yunho stumbled out of the boat, covering his eyes against the sun to glance across the lake. They had escaped the Kimaru estate. Yunho couldn’t believe it. Any minute now, Lord Hero was going to appear out of nowhere and drag him back by the hair back to the palace.

 

Lord Hero wasn’t there though. Two horses, one brown and the other white, stood between two old trees. The brown horse was tied to a tree. But the white horse wasn’t alone. A man, assumed samurai, shrouded in black sat on top of it, only slits for the nostrils and eyes were visible from the costume. The uniform was nothing like the ones the soldiers from his past, who broke into his home and stole him away, wore. This one was very mysterious for a samurai.

 

The samurai extended a gloved hand to him. Yunho stared, at the hand then at the eyes. A shiver shook his shoulders. He dismissed the hand and used the horse’s saddle to maneuver himself up, straddling the horse behind the samurai. Rain and Heechul were riding on the other horse… Heechul holding Rain tightly. The white horse jerked and Yunho had to wrap his arms around the samurai. The soldier’s back was warm. Yunho laid his head on it. The samurai gazed down at him but didn’t say a word.

 

They rode for quite some time. They stopped exactly twice for a stretch. The samurai periodically handed him pieces of bread to eat and a leather canteen of water to drink. Yunho eventually fell asleep on the samurai’s back… it had been weeks since he had got a proper good night’s sleep.

 

By the time the horses stopped it was late in the night. They were at the sea coast, on the unpopulated half of the beach where the water lapped erratically against ridges of rock mounds. A mediocre ship floated near the rocks, waiting for them. The samurai nudged him to get off the horse. Yunho stood on wobbly feet after such a long ride, his muscles cramped and protesting. When the samurai left him to approach the ship, Yunho felt a strange sense of loss.

 

“Come on, Yunho,” Heechul said to him. “We’re free forever now.”

 

Free. What did that word even mean without a family or Changmin in his life? Yunho clutched his chest to ease the pang of grief.

 

Suddenly, a voice yelled from the top of the hill at the precipice of the beach, “YUUUUUNHOOOOOO!”

 

 _Lord Hero! They must have hired a spy at the palace!_ Yunho backed away. The samurai and Rain pushed Heechul and Yunho out of the way. Lord Hero was with Lord Xiah and Mamoru and Makoto. They rode down the hill at full speed. Both Rain and the samurai unsheathed their swords and crouched into position. Yunho looked on worriedly, wishing he had a weapon to join in – but he knew he wouldn’t have the guts to kill any of them. Even after everything they had done…

 

The black samurai had Lord Hero pined to the sand in no time. Rain had Lord Xiah down within minutes, silencing the yells of “Rain, you betrayer!” Mamoru was about to knock the black samurai’s head off when a brown samurai came hollering from the ship and knocked Mamoru on his back with a long bamboo stick. Since Lord Xiah was down, Rain kicked Makoto out of the way.

 

Lord Hero became Jaejoong when he looked at Yunho with a bloodied lip. “Yunho… my beautiful Neko. Come home to me. What do you have here that is so important?”

 

Holding Heechul, Yunho answered, “No. After you took away the most important person to me, I want to find myself again. _That_ is what’s important to me.”

 

Rain ordered, “Tao, take Yunho and Heechul onto the ship with the others.” The brown samurai bowed and did as he was told. On the ship, Yunho stood at the railing to see the Kimaru brothers picking themselves up slowly. Mamoru and Makoto, Yunho could see, were stirring. Nao was neighing and huffing away from Lord Hero. She galloped to the water’s edge.

 

Yunho shouted, “Please! Let her on board!” The black samurai jumped into action and pulled the horse on the ship, leading her below deck with the other horses.

 

As the small ship pushed away from the shallow waters, Yunho heard Jaejoong scream, “After all I’ve done for you, Heenim! How dare you?” Heechul turned away from the railing, pulling Rain away with him. Jaejoong added with a booming sneer, “Yunho! I will find you again! This is not over!”

 

Yunho simply kept staring until the men on the beach became nothing but dots.

 

~**~**~

 

Yunho was not completely surprised to find Kai and Sehun on the ship but was thrown when he saw Taemin and Key. After hugging everyone, he asked, “Who is responsible for this mass escape?”

 

Key said, “We were snuck out of the house by Rain in the middle of the night. There were two samurais waiting there to take us through the escape route.”

 

“Then, we arrived here before you,” Taemin finished.

 

Sehun revealed with a lisp unfitting with his cold visage, “This was all Kris’s and Luhan’s idea. To help us escape once it seemed like the appropriate time…once the war in Korea was over.”

 

“What about the other boys? And how did the war finally end?” Yunho wondered.

 

Kris along with Luhan appeared behind him. Kris told him, “We can’t save them all, hyung. And about the war, the Chinese intervened and invaded Korea and managed to kick the Japanese out. It would do us no good to have the Japanese control Korea’s good trade ports… your country is of great value to us. So, the Chinese have expelled the Japanese out of your country…it is safe for you to go home if you want to.”

 

Yunho looked at all the samurais standing around them. “These aren’t real samurais, are they?”

 

Kris shook his head. “No, of course not. In China, we call them ninjas. Almost all of them are sons of my father’s friends. Tao over there is one of the strongest and agile of the bunch.” The brown ninja stepped forward and bowed. Luhan walked over to Yunho and hugged him. Kris’s eyes stayed on Luhan. Yunho hugged back and relaxed his body, suddenly feeling very tired.

 

To comfort himself, Yunho went below deck to the small stables housing three horses. Nao whined when she saw him. “Hey, girl.” He cooed as he petted her, feeding her some hay lying on the wooden floor. The black ninja appeared out of the shadows, startling Yunho. “Oh! Hello. What is your name?”

 

The ninja said nothing. Yunho fidgeted. “May I see your face?” The ninja simply stepped around behind Yunho to breathe the scent of his hair. Yunho shuddered at the intimate proximity. The ninja whispered in a very deep voice, “Neko…”

 

His heart drumming, the word spilled out of Yunho’s lips like a whimper, “Tachi…” His body recognized its need to be taken and leaned back against the ninja. “Changmin, please, forgive me,” Yunho murmured to no one. He apologized to his dead lover for needing this powerful connection with a stranger.

 

The ninja quietly gasped and backed off. Yunho turned quickly. “No! Don’t leave! You’re so much like him… the man I was in love with.”

 

“Was?”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

“You still love him?” the ninja asked thickly.

 

“I loved him from the beginning… then it turned into romance. Every day I curse him for leaving me. But I can’t stop loving him –” Yunho’s throat clogged up. The ninja grabbed him and kissed him with lips as soft and sweet as Changmin’s lips. Yunho was so used to pretending it was his lover he couldn’t tell what was real during sex anymore. All he knew was he wanted this Changmin-like ninja to keep kissing him.

 

“Undress me!” Yunho cried out. The mysterious man spun him and tore the kimono off his body. Yunho held on to the stall’s chest-high door, moaning when the ninja licked him from the cleft and down. Throwing his head back, he exclaimed, “Now! I beg of you, please! Make me feel alive again!”

 

A rustle of clothes and the man behind him gripped his hips and rubbing a sleeked hardness on his hole. Fingers probed him causing him to tremble. “Feels like my Chami…”

 

The ninja panted shallowly and entered Yunho with one thrust. Yunho pushed back. “Ohhhh nahgggg!”

 

With a kiss to Yunho’s bare back, the ninja pounded into him. Yunho didn’t feel like a harem boy… like a trophy or treasure to be owned. He felt dirty and human and needy for every bit of the equally needy man taking him. The situation was acutely primeval; to meet someone, feel the twinge of lust, then rut like animal in the stables.

 

They reached their climax in succession and collapsed in a heap to the floor. Yunho looked up in a daze to see the ninja’s face still covered up. “Why won’t you let me see your face?”

 

Without answering, his mysterious lover covered him up with the half-torn kimono and walked out of the stables.

 

Nao cocked her head at him with judgmental eyes. Yunho said to her ruefully, “I’m sorry, girl, I know that was quite a show.”

 

~**~**~

 

For the remaining hours of the trip, the black ninja found Yunho in any room he happened to enter alone. Yunho would look over his shoulder and see no one following him. But somehow, on his way to get something to eat, the ninja found him and pulled him into the vacant kitchen or an empty cabin room. Yunho was discovered in the stables most of the time, since that’s where he liked to seclude himself. They had sex like they were starving for each other. It was mind blowing each time…and each time, at the end of it, Yunho craved more. Not sex, but more… _something_.

 

The ninja never revealed his face.

 

Every part of this man, even his aura, reminded Yunho of Changmin. That fact alone drove Yunho insane to find out the black ninja’s true identity.

 

Around sunset, all the young men stared out to the strip of land visible in the horizon. Korea. Yunho’s homeland. Kris and Luhan approached him, and Luhan asked, “What will you do, Yunho-hyung? Live here?”

 

Yunho frowned. “I have no family, no home. But I don’t have any other options… so…”

 

Luhan glanced at Kris. “We are going to start our travels back to China tomorrow. Would you like to come with us? We offered this to the other boys and they agreed as long we make stops to see if their families survived and came home.”

 

Yunho looked thoughtfully at the Chinese boys. “That is a very generous offer. I – I want to try locating my mother…”

 

Kris appeared grim but nodded. Yunho readily agreed to their offer then.

 

A familiar voice spoke out of the ninja line-up, “Wrong choice, Yunho.” Like out of a dream, the black ninja stepped forward and removed his mask, revealing his beloved Chami. Everyone blurred around Yunho. His heart bursts out in song…like it was waiting and knew all along.

 

“It’s you,” Yunho whispered. “It was you all this time?”

 

Changmin grinned. “Yes. I knew what was planned the night before my execution. You see Rain fell in love with Heechul and so was very cooperative with Kris and Luhan.”

 

Rain coughed as Heechul elbowed him playfully. Changmin took off his gloves and shirt. And sure enough, the nipple rings were still intact. Yunho walked slowly, close enough to touch. “You died though. I saw the execution.”

 

Rain answered this one. “The boy that belonged to Lord Xiah, who was beaten and caught an illness, he took Changmin’s place. I made the offer to him and he took it. His condition was dire. It must have been an illness growing inside him and he wasn’t telling us. He was a miserable, happy to go and end the suffering.”

 

Yunho vaguely remembered the boy. No, it was all too perfect. This couldn’t be real! Only when his fingertips caressed real flesh did he realize this wasn’t a dream. Yunho scowled instantly. The grinned melted off Changmin’s face. Everyone watching them on deck grew silent. Then…

 

_SMACK!_

 

“Ow! What the hell, Yunho?” Changmin nursed his punched arm.

 

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

 

“OW! OW! OW! Why aren’t you happy to see me? I’m alive!”

 

Yunho was spitting fire. “You made me think you were dead! Would it have killed you to clue me in on the plan? You left me out of the loop and I mourned my heart out for you! I felt like I had died! Why would you put me through that, you bastard!” His energy drained, Yunho sunk to the floor.

 

Changmin cupped his face. “I couldn’t tell you. Lord Hero would see right through you and torture you for information. I couldn’t bear the thought of that. I figured a few weeks of mourning and a guarantee you’d be safe would be enough to ease my mind about putting you through brief emotional pain.”

 

“It was all about easing _your_ mind, huh?” Yunho ducked his head. Changmin lifted it up again.

 

“I did what I thought would best work with the plan – a plan that would give us a future together. And it did. Here you are! Love me again!”

 

Yunho stared. “I love you still.” Changmin kissed him. Yunho surged forward, wrapping both arms around his Chami’s neck, kissing back hungrily. He felt everyone’s eyes on them and pulled back. “You naughty ninja,” Yunho teased. “You took advantage of that mask…”

 

Changmin chortled slyly with reddened cheeks. “I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you are the Neko to my Tachi and your body would recognize me even when your mind does not.”

 

Yunho blushed. “You’re the Tachi to my Neko…”

 

Curling fingers into Yunho’s hair, Changmin said with happiness, “Yes and we’re together again… again. Want to find a cottage for the two of us?”

 

Smiling tenderly, Yunho wondered out loud, “You want to live together?”

 

The captain of the ship called out, “Korea ahead! We’re almost to shore! You’re almost home, boys!”

 

Changmin breathed against Yunho’s cheeks, “Of course I want to live with you, stupid. This time only death can part us.”

 

Yunho linked his pinky finger with Changmin's, kissing the place over Changmin’s heart and slipping a finger easily through the left nipple ring. Yunho crooned softly, “My home…”


End file.
